La ultima promesa
by Dark-Angel-Amy
Summary: Sonic a muerto y con ello a nacido una Amy rebelde y extremista. Shadow tiene la mision de cuidarla y de paso tratar que vuelva a ser la Amy de antes , pero no sera nada facil. Que pasara cuando la ausencia de el heroico erizo le de luz verde a Eggman para tratar de conquistar el mundo otra vez? .
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno vengo con un nuevo shadamy que estaba destinado a ser un oneshot peeero no pudo ser xD Asi que tendra de dos a tres capitulos! Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo :3**

* * *

El ultimo deseo

Habia sido un año muy duro para el equipo de sonic tras haber perdido a su lider. Nadie sabe como , cuando y mucho menos porque , pero paso. El heroe favorito de todos se habia ido para siempre tras una explosion en un laboratorio de eggman que destruyo su base ultra secreta en el fondo del mar. Nunca encontraron sus restos realmente , pero si no habia muerto por la explosion y colicion del lugar , seguramente habria muerto ahogado ya que era demasiado profundo mas el no sabia nadar.

Tails se despejaba en su taller. Knuckles entrenaba con Tikal y ambos se distraian mientras Rouge intentaba robar la master emerald aunque aveces se cuestionaba el porque hacia aquello si ya ni animos tenia de hacerlo. Cream se la pasaba con su madre ya que su mejor amiga ya no queria saber nada de ella o de sus amistades pasadas.

Asi es Amy Rose la erizo mas alegre y amigable del grupo habia sido la mas afectada por todo aquello. El erizo que mas amaba habia muerto y con el se habia llevado a la Amy que todos conocian. Ella era un ser nuevo. Se volvio una chica rebelde y se podria decir que buscaba la muerte con muchas ansias a pesar de que según ella no estaba deprimida.

-Oye linda a que hora sales?-preguntaba deseoso un erizo verde con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya te he dicho que no me molestes Scourge! Tu y yo nunca va a suceder.-le respondia cansada la erizo mientras limpiaba la barra de el bar en el que ahora trabajaba.

-Vamos no te hagas la dificil conmigo. Nos podemos divertir en grande y eso lo sabes. O acaso olvidaste lo de la otra noche?- insistia tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Ay pobre erizo lo de la otra noche no fue nada mas que un juego para mi y la verdad no fue la gran cosa.- Le hablaba con una falsa tristeza agarrando su balbilla y soltandola con desden.

-Eso es lo q…

-Ah dicho que la dejes enpaz!- hablo amenazante un erizo negro a espaldas de Scourge.

-Y si no lo hago que?- contesto retante dandose la vuelta y topandose con aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre que lo miraban intensamente.-Sha …sha..dow mi viejo amigo como has estado.- Se retracto temeroso al reconocerlo.

-Largo de aquí escoria!- Le ordeno agarrandolo de su chaqueta y lanzandolo fuera del lugar.

-Hola Shad! Deseas algo de tomar?- Ofrecio la erizo nerviosa al erizo negro que se sentaba frente a la barra.

-Que demonios haces aquí Rose?- Le cuestiono en tono de regaño con el ceño fruncido.

-Aquí trabajo.- respondio sin interes.

-No te hagas la desentendida conmigo.- Hablo molesto el erizo ya cansado de su actitud.

-Ya dejame en paz quieres?-Pidio con molestia arrojando el pañuelo y el delantal que tenia para salir del bar ignorando al erizo negro.

Shadow solo nego con la cabeza , solto un suspiro cansado y procedio a seguir a la chica se habia vuelto un problema para el. De no ser porque Sonic antes de morir le pidio que cuidara de ella no estaria en esa situacion.

-Vamos a casa.- comando agarrando el brazo de la erizo.

-No! Es fin de semana y me la voy a pasar en grande. Si lo deseas puedes venir conmigo , pero no me estorbes!- Exclamo enojada intentando librarse del agarre de Shadow en vano.

-Nada de eso. Tu vienes conmigo y punto.- Le mando atrayendola hacia el sacando su esmeralda para hacer un control caos que los sacara de alli. Aparecieron en el departamento del erizo negro quien arrojo a la erizo con violencia al sofa de su sala y se fue ignorandola.

-Oye! Que demonios hacemos aquí! Ahhh cuidado animal!- gritaba Amy al ver que no estaban en su casa y sentir como el erizo la arrojaba al sofa.-No me ignores!Llevame a casa o me ire yo misma!- le amenazo furiosa parandose del sofa y viendo al erizo que estaba de espaldas.-Bien! Me largo!- comento indignada al ser ignorada. caminando a la puerta para irse cuando Shadow aparecio frente a esta.

-Tu te quedas aquí y mas vale que te tranquilises si no quieres que te amarre a una silla!- Le advirtio viendola con mirada asesina.

-Porfavor.- susurro cabizbaja.

-No! Te has visto? Esto es el colmo! Te vistes como una ramera y pretendes que te deje ir a la calle asi? Que no te basto con que el imbecil de Scourge tratara de violarte?Te desconosco Rose. Eres una completa ignorante e inresponsable.- Comenzo a discutir sintiendo como soltaba una gran presion de su interior y volvia a su pose seria de siempre alejandose de una Amy incredula.

-Una ramera? Que demonios te pasa imbecil! Yo visto como quiera y que yo sepa tu no eres ni mi padre ni nadie con poder sobre mi! Es mas yo ni te importo realmente! Haces todo esto por una estupida promesa!-Le contesto explotando en llanto y cayendo arrodillada al suelo tapandose el rostro con sus manos.

-Jumph. Si tanto te molesta que te llame asi deja de usar esa ropa. Puedo verte casi todos los pechos y esa falda me ha dejado ver el color de tu ropa interior.-Le respondio en tono serio viendola sobre su ombro.

Amy no dijo nada. Ella sabia bien que Shadow tenia toda la razon. Pero no iba a cambiar ya no le importaba nada ni nadie y solo queria despertar de aquella pesadilla y volver a los viejos tiempos en los que perseguia a su amado erizo para abrazarlo.

-Rose?- La nombro arrodillandose frente a ella y tomando su barbulla sutilmente.

-Donde dormire?- respondio con su mirada perdida.

Shadow solo la solto y le indico que lo siguiera. El habia preparado una habitacion para la erizo rosa ya que tenia planeado que lo mejor era que ella viviera con el mientras se recuperaba esta solo se recosto a dormir sin decir nada y el simplemente la dejo sola y se fue a descansar.

-Despierta!-Gritaba el erizo negro serio a la erizo rosada.

-Shadow son las seis de la mañana dejame dormir.-Musitaba cansada metiendo su cabeza bajo la almoada parando la cola en mala direccion.

-Rose!- grito avergonzado el erizo negro al ver la tanga roja de la erizo ya que se habia acostado con la falda que traia la noche anterior.

-Ya esta bien estoy despierta!- Exclamo molesta sentandose sobre la cama y viendolo con mirada asesina.

-Tapate niña!- Le ordeno esta vez sonrojado al notar como se le marcaban los pechos a la erizo rosa que estaba sin sosten.

-Si no me quieres ver sal!- hablo molesta viendo como el erizo le daba la espalda cruzado de brazos.

-Te espero en cinco minutos en el comedor!- ordeno saliendo del cuarto tirando la puerta tras de si.

-Aja.- bufo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y caia dormida nuevamente.

Shadow estaba preparando el desayuno cuando el timbre de su puerta sono.

-Hola guapo!- Saludo coqueta una murcielago blanco.

-Traiste lo que te pedi?- pregunto con su ceño fruncido.

-Ay que humor! Si aquí esta. Y ella como va?-pregunto preocupada entregandole el paquete al erizo.

-Igual.-comento sin interes.

-Bueno espero que logres sacarla de ese oyo! Si necesitas algo mas no dudes en llamar.- Se despidio con una sonrisa coqueta saliendo del lugar.

Shadow al ver que Amy no salia volvio a entrar a la recamara encontrandose con una Amy dormida muy profundamente.

-Que hare contigo Rose!- bufo cansado soltando el paquete a un lado y cargando a la erizo fuera de la habitacion.

-Oye que haces bajame!-ordeno sobresaltada la erizo al sentir como era cargada.

-Te dije en cinco minutos y ya van diez! Tu te lo buscaste.-completo lanzandola a la bañera llena de agua helada.

-Shadow!Ahhh esta congelada!- Exclamo furiosa y temblando la erizo en la tina.

-Tienes cinco minutos para bañarte o juro que te abrire un agujero en la traquea y te metere el desayuno a las malas!- le amenazo tirando la puerta tras de si dejando a una Amy sin palabras.

Se baño tranquilamente , cepillo sus dientes y salio del baño envuelta en la toalla. Llego al comedor y se sento frente al erizo quien la observaba con una ceja alzada.

-Que hize ahora?- pregunto cansada.

-Tu ropa esta en la habitacion. Vistete.- le ordeno nuevamente apuntando en direccion al cuarto. Amy solo agacho sus orejas y se fue a vestir. Sobre la cama se encontraba un vestido verde menta de flores blancas y un par de sandalias blancas. Observo por un momento la ropa con algo de melancolia ya que hacia ya tiempo que no se vestia de aquella forma , pero igual y se vistio y salio al comedor nuevamente. Shadow la observo de pies a cabeza con la misma seriedad se siempre. Amy se veia hermosa y no lo podia negar auque no se veia como antes ya que la erizo se habia dejado crecer el pelo y su cuerpo estaba mucho mas desarrollado que antes. Amy solo cambio la mirada sintiendose avergonzada al sentir la mirada del erizo fija en ella y solo se fue a sentar al comedor y empezo a desayunar.

-Puedo preguntar porque es todo esto?- pregunto con timidez.

-Tenemos un dia largo y quiero hacer las cosas bien.- comento alzando la miranda para verla.

-Pero que es lo que tenemos que hacer?- cuestiono algo impaciente.

-Ya veras Rose.- fue lo ultimo que dijo dejando a una Amy con una mueca de molestia y brazos cruzados.

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron. Shadow entro a su auto junto con Amy y ambos partieron al centro comercial.

-Que hacemos aquí?- cuestiono extrañada bajandose junto con el erizo.

-Te compraremos ropa.- agrego sin mirarla.

-Yo ya tengo ropa!- exclamo molesta.

-Ropa descente.- respondio con cierto dezden abriendole la puerta de la tienda a la erizo.

Pasaron horas largas en el centro comercial. Realmente Amy tenia un nuevo gusto en la ropa que era demasiado promiscuo y necesitaban cambiar aquello o como pensaba Shadow "moldearlo". El no pretendia que Rose cambiara simplemente que utilizara sus gustos de una manera menos provocadora. Eliminaron un poco los escotes y faldas microscopicas y escogieron algo mas "comodo" por asi decirlo.

-Wow no sabia que ir de compras con la forma de vida perfecta seria tan entretenido!- exclamo divertida la erizo caminando junto al erizo en direccion al auto.

-Jumph.

Luego de eso Shadow la llevo a varios lugares en donde estaban solicitando empleadas , para que asi Amy dejara aquel horrible lugar , pero que igual hiciera algo parecido a lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Consiguio un empleo como mesera en un restaurante cerca del departamento del erizo y aprobecharon que estaban alli para cenar algo.

-Oye Shad…-le nombro con timidez sentada frente a el.

-Si Rose.- respondio arqueando una ceja sorprendido por la actitud de esta.

-Gracias.- completo con una sonrisa tierna para comenzar a comer.

Shadow solo asintio y procedio a comer en silencio junto con esta. Fue un dia realmente largo , pero igual y le habia gustado mas de lo que pensaba pasar tiempo con la erizo rosada. Su plan de "reabilitacion" estaba funcionando a la perfeccion sin tener que utilizar la fuerza bruta como penso que iba a necesitar.

-Ya nos vamos a casa?- le cuestiono con cierto desanimo al montarse nuevamente al coche.

-No.- completo para cerrar la puerta de la erizo y proceder a entrar.

Amy lo vio con cierta admiracion al verlo caminar a paso firme frente al auto. La verdad es que era un erizo demasiado atractivo ademas de que tenia una seguridad que la contagiaba. A su lado se sentia protegida ya que en mas de una ocacion el salvo su vida. El se habia convertido sin querer en su nuevo heroe y temia que al igual que sonic cayera perdidamente enamorada de el. Y quien no? O porque no?

-Rose?- menciono su nombre algo preocupado al verla mirada perdida de esta.

Amy solo fijo sus ojos jade sobre la mirada rubi de el y sin quererlo se acerco al erizo negro dejando solo un par de centimetros de distancia entre ellos. Sintio la calida respiracion de esta sobre su rostro y susurro su nombre sin recibir respuesta cerraron los ojos como por acto de inercia y la distancia se seguia acortando. Su labios estaban apunto de unirse cuando el erizo negro reacciono y se alejo con brusquedad lejos de Amy haciendo que esta saliera de su trance.

-Lo…lo siento.-susurro apenada al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo apunto de hacer. Shadow solo la observo serio y asintio. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna en todo el camino y Shadow solo podia pensar en aquello que estuvieron apunto de hacer arrepintiendose de haberse apartado y sintiendo como su corazon se agitaba como en aquellos instantes. "No puede ser." Se decia en sus adentros al tiempo que sacudia su cabeza olvidandose de aquellos pensamientos.

-Estas bien Shad?-cuestiono intrigada al notar que el erizo negro estaba algo inquieto.

El solo volvio a asentir brindandole una media sonrisa a Amy quien al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento del cine y Amy vio con curiosidad al erizo quien solo se bajo y la invito a salir. Ambos caminaron a la entrada donde estaba toda la cartelera y se detuvieron para decidir.

-Que deseas ver Rose?-pregunto caballerosamente viendo a la erizo a los ojos.

-No se.- contesto volteando a ver las peliculas.

-No creo que esa este en la cartelera.-hablo ironico arqueando una ceja..

-Ahh , pero porque debo decidir yo?- cuestiono con un puchero infantil.

-Porque tu eres mi invitada y deseo que escojas.-explico volviendo a su pose seria con una mano en su cadera.

-Y si te invito yo?- sugirio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Rose.-la nombro rodando sus ojos.

-Ay esta bien! Veamos… esa!- decidio mostrandole una pelicula de terror.

-Estas segura?- cuestiono acercandose a la erizo.

Amy asintio alegre y fueron a comprar los boletos. Faltaba media hora para que comenzara asi que ambos fueron a la sala de juegos para pasar , el saco varias monedas de las maquinas.

-Que deseas jugar Rose?-Ofrecio amablemente.

-Siempre escojere yo?- Cuestiono llevando ambas manos a su cintura.

-No.-Respondio aun viendola.

-Bien. Que tal si jugamos matar zombies?- le sugirio alegre corriendo a la maquina de aquel juego.

Shadow solo la siguio a paso firme y se hubico junto a ella. Coloco varias monedas y emezaron a jugar. "Ambos bromeaban diciendo cosas como: te estoy dando una paliza Rose" o "solo te estoy dejando ganar Shad".

Jugaron en todas las maquinas que habian en la sala y cuando faltaban diez munitos para irse Shadow le ofrecio a Amy ir a comprar unas palomitas y golosinas para la pelicula. Ella asintio encantada y fue junto a el , pero al salir Amy vio una maquina de peluches y deseo pedirle a Shadow que le sacara uno en particular que le habia encantado , pero se arrepintio cabizbaja pensando que esa ya no era ella. Shadow lo noto aunque no dijo nada. observo la maquina con el rabillo del ojo y formo de nuevo aquella sonrisa de medio lado colocando el brazo sobre el hombro de la eriza , quien se sobresalto un poco al sentir su tacto , pero solo le dio una hermosa sonrisa y al comprar todo se fueron a la sala del cine.

-Esta vez escogere yo.- y al decir esto subio las escaleras de la sala del cine y se fue a sentar justo en el medio de la ultima fila, Amy solo sonrio y tomo asiento junto a el. Vieron la pelicula en silencio mientras se acababan con todas las golocinas que Shadow habia comprado. Amy brincaba a cada segundo y mas de una vez abrazo a Shadow por el miedo este solo sonreia de medio lado y la veia con cara de "enserio Rose?" pero igual y le permitio que lo hiciera ya que en cierto modo le gustaba. La pelicula termino y ambos salieron de la sala , pero antes de irse Amy fue al baño y Shadow solo la espero frente a ellos.

La erizo uso el baño y se retoco el maquillaje , pero antes de salir intento calmarse un poco ya que su corazon estaba a mil por hora y no sabia porque. "No seas tonta Amy esto no es una cita ni nada por el estilo." se decia a si misma para calmarse. Respiro profundo y salio con una sonrisa. Al salir Shadow la esperaba cruzado de brazos y recostado de una columna con su pose seria. Ella lo observo y se volvio a sonrojar. Shadow solo le hizo señas con su cabeza para que fuera con el y ambos salieron del local.

Amy suspiro al llegar al auto y paro en seco antes de que Shadow le abriera la puerta.

-Porque haces todo esto?-cuestiono seria.

-Que?-pregunto indiferente.

-Esto! Velar por mi , salvarme cuando tengo problemas , intentar que vuelva a ser la misma y esto que es una cita o que?- hablo con cierto reproche en su voz sintiendo como sus lagrimas se acumulaban es sus ojos.

-Rose. Todo esto lo hago porque se lo debo al Faker.- confeso serio.

-Que tiene que ver Sonic en todo esto?- pregunto confundida.

-El me pidio que te cuidara antes de morir.- continuo. -Entonces es solo por eso.- susurro desilucionada.

-No es solo eso Rose.- se acerco a ella tomando sus manos con delicadeza.- Tu eres mi amiga y aunque no lo creas me preocupa que estes tan deprimida , cambiada y en cierto punto rebelde. Lo hago porque quiero ayudarte.- completaba soltando a la erizo y caminando a la puerta del carro.

-Deverdad?-pregunto con una media sonrisa limpiando sus lagrimas.

Shadow solo asintio y la invito a entrar al auto al tiempo que le abria la puerta. Amy le dio un fuerte y tierno abrazo susurrandole un "gracias" al oido. Shadow correspondio el abrazo cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Amy le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se volteo para sentarse cuando vio algo que la sorprendio.

-Ahh! Gracias Shad eres el mejor!- salto alegre tomando el gran peluche que habia visto en la maquina del cine.

-Como supiste? -Soy observador.- le comento con una sonrisa.

-Cierto y detallista tan bien!- exclamo alegre abrazando como una niña el peluche y sentandose en el asiento.

Shadow solo procedio a cerrar la puerta con cuidado y retomo su pose seria aunque aquella media sonrisa no la pudo sacar de su rostro.

Durante el camino Amy solo le hablaba de la pelicula y de lo increible que la habian pasado ese dia hasta que se quedo dormida. El erizo solo la observaba por momentos pensando en lo dulce que se veia asi.

Llegaron al hogar del erizo negro quien cargo a la erizo rosada con delicadeza y la llevo a su recamara. Amy solo se abrazo con fuerza al peluche y continuo durmiendo. Shadow se marcho en silencio y se fue a dormir complacido a pesar de que tenia su semblante serio he inmutable ,pero por dentro estaba que no podia consigo mismo.

* * *

**Espero que el primer capitulo les haya gustado! Espero sus reviews! Nos leeremos pronto! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic :D Espero y disculpen mi falta de ortografia y todo tipo de horrores en mi historia. Estoy actualizando de mi celular y eso hace que me sea muy dificil arreglarlo , pero bueno igual y espero que les guste!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo II**_

-Shad?- escucho un susurro en su oreja.

-Rose ahora no.- hablo cansado dandose la vuelta en la cama y volviendo a dormirse.

Amy se habia despertado en medio de la noche y tras escuchar ruidos raros no pudo pegar un ojo pensando que demonios vendrian por su alma. Dio las gracias de que estuviese con Shadow y decidio ir a su habitacion , pero al notar que el no despertaria solo se encogio de hombros y se acurruco junto a el sin molestarlo. Ambos durmieron apaciblemente hasta que cierto erizo negro desperto en la ma-ana sintiendo un suave y dulce olor a fresas y por un momento sonrio y cerro los ojos hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Amy de espaldas en su cama y se levanto rapidamente despertando a Amy por el jamaqueo en la cama.

-Que demonios haces aquí Amy?- cuestiono serio viendola fijamente.

-Yo…yo…- intento decir pero las palabras se le cortaban al sentir su mirada desaprobatoria.

-Tu que?- le exigio tomandola de los hombros y obligandola a pararse frente a el.

-Yo tenia miedo y tu no despertabas y bueno yo me sentia segura junto a ti y pense que podria dormir aquí contigo.- confeso cabizbaja y con su voz temblorosa.

-umm.- la solyo y se fue a su ba-o mientras ella salia del cuarto con nerviosismo.

Amy fue a la cocina y preparo el desayuno de ambos. Hace mucho que no cocinaba , pero lo bien aprendido nunca se olvida. Hizo unos pancakes , huevos , tocino , tostadas con mermelada , café y jugo natural y para el postre un pastel de queso con fresas y chocolate.

Shadow salio de su habitacion y noto que la mesa estaba preparada y Amy servia el desayuno.

-Que haces Rose?- cuestiono observandola con su semblante serio.

-Yo hize el desayuno. Sientate porfavor.- Pidio dulcemente mientras colocaba jugo y café frente al desayuno en el lugar de Shadow.

-No tienes que hacer nada.- hablo con su ce-o fruncido apreciando el aroma de la deliciosa comida que estaba frente a el.

-Lo se. Pero si voy a volver a ser como antes o almenos mejor de lo que soy ahora debo de hacerlo ademas yo estoy viviendo bajo tu techo y es lo menos que puedo hacer. Te gusta?-espreso con voz calmada sentandose junto a el.

-Esta Rose.- Respondio con su media sonrisa.-Pero la proxima vez que tengas miedo me despiertas.-Pidio viendola a los ojos a lo que esta solo asintio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Amy comenzo a trabajar varios dias luego y como ya se encontraba mas tranquila Shadow pudo volver a sus misiones en el ARK. Esta vez se habia tenido que ir por un par de semanas y cierto erizo verde aprobecho de su ausencia.

-Vaya vaya miren a quien me encuentro y sin su guardian.- Hablo con una gran sonrisa apareciendo tras Amy quien se le dificultaba reconocer quien era el due-o de esa voz debido a la lluvia.

-Que quieres Scourge?- Cuestiono astiada sin verlo. Amy tuvo que salir a el supermercado a comprar varias cosas que le hacian falta y que gracias a su trabajo no habia podido ir mas temprano.

-No te conviene ser ruda conmigo sabes? Porque no me acompa-as a mi casa y alli hablamos mejor.- sugirio acercandose peligrosamente.

-Contigo ni a la esquina.- le respondio con desprecio sintiendo como su corazon se le agitaba y el miedo se apoderaba de su ser.

Scourge sabia que no lograria nada con Amy por las buenas asi que se abalanzo sobre ella y la intento cargar cuando sintio como Amy le atinaba una patada en sus pelotas y lo obligaba a que la soltara. Amy se levanto y salio corriendo lo mas rapido que sus piernas se lo permitieron , pero dio a parar a un callejon sin salida. Asustada saco su piko piko y se volteo en espera del erizo verde , pero habia olvidado que este poseia la velocidad de Sonic y sin ella notarlo el aparecio a espaldas de ella y le dio una patada provocando que se cayera y que su piko piko cayera lejos de su alcanse.

-Tsk eres mia.- hablo con una sonrisa malvada y justo cuando estaba frente a ella sintio como lo agarraban por las espinas y lo arrojaban contra la pared.

-Te has vuelto a meter con la erizo equivocada!-gritaba furioso mientras lo agarraba y le daba varios golpes en la cara.- Y te vas a arrepentir!-aquellos ojos rubies brillaban con intensidad en la oscuridad y aquella sombra amenazaba con acabar con la miserable vida del erizo verde.

-Shadow no!- Grito la erizo rosada abrazando a Shadow por la espalda comenzando a inrumpir en llantos.

El no dijo nada solo cerro los ojos y manos con fuerza reteniendo la ira y odio que sentia y dejo ir a aquella escoria antes de que fuese tarde. Se calmo un poco y agarro los brazos de la erizo y le correspondio el abrazo que tanto habia esperado.

Shadow saco su esmeralda e hizo un control caos que los traslado a su departamento.

-Me alegra tanto que ya regresaste!- Exclamo mas calmada y alegre soltandose del agarre del erizo negro.

-A mi tambien.-Respondio sincero y con una media sonrisa.

Ambos sostuvieron una larga conversacion auque quien mas hablaba era Amy. Shadow tendria vacaciones y podrian pasar mas tiempo juntos y eso le fascino a la erizo rosada quien le dijo con emocion todo lo que planiaria para ellos.

-Amy necesito pedirte algo.- Dijo en tono serio viendo a la erizo rosada a los ojos.

-Claro Shad! Que ocurre?- Pregunto algo preocupada.

-Necesito que tengamos una conexión que me ayude a saber cuando estas en peligro y yo no estoy cerca.- Le explico arrancandose una de sus espinas.

-Que clase de coneccion?- Pregunto algo dudosa viendo la espina.

-Sera algo temporal y puede ser algo doloroso al practicarlo , pero se te aliviara rapido.- agrego tomandola de las manos.

-Yo…-busco las palabras para entendia bien que era lo que el queria decirle , pero igual y lo haria.-…confio en ti.-Completo asintiendo y brindandole una dulce sonrisa.

Al proximo dia Amy hizo el desayuno muy alegre y se sento con el erizo negro a charlar.

-Oye hablando de todo un poco.- comenzo a hablar con su taza de café en mano.- Necesito un favor tuyo.- pidio dudosa.

-Que es?-Le pregunto serio.

-Es que tengo un compa-ero de trabajo que esta muy interesado en mi y dice que solo se rendira si yo tengo novio.-explico viendolo a los ojos.

-Y?- Hablo sin entender a que iba todo aquello auque podia imaginarlo.

-Pues este yo bueno…- se mordio el labio por el nerviosismo.- Te queria pedir que te hicieras pasar por mi ermm mi novio.-culmino tensa y super nerviosa.

-Rose…- le miro de forma desaprovatoria.

-Si! Lo se , pero te prometo que hare lo que tu quieras si me haces este favor.- Propuso juntando sus manos en se-al de solo rodo sus ojos y asintio sabiendo que se arrepentiria de aquello.

-Siii! Y que bueno que has aceptado porque hoy es la fiesta de gala del restaurant y tu seras mi invitado de honor!- Hablo con emocion agarrando su cartera para salir del apartamento.

-A donde vas?- Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Al centro comercial! Necesito un vestido y tu sorprendeme con algo muy elegante! Te espero a las siete!Chao!- Se despidio cerrando la puerta y dejando a un Shadow viendo al techo en se-al de "porque a mi?".

En la noche Amy llego faltando cinco minutos para las siete ya lista. Y corrio a buscar a Shadow a su cuarto con gran emocion.

-Shad! Ya estas listo?-toco la puerta del cuarto esperando a que saliera.

-Ya voy Rose.- bufo desde su habitacion.

Amy se sento en el sofa con una cara divertida pensando. "Desde cuando una chica debe esperar que el chico se termine de preparar?"

-Ya estoy listo.-Se escucho la voz a espaldas de la erizo quien rapidamense te puso depie viendolo de arriba a abajo con la boca casi abierta y ojos so-adores. Shadow tambien tenia la misma expresion al verla.

Ambos estaban realmente guapos. Shadow tenia un traje negro de camisa roja que lo hacia ver realmente elegante y guapo. Amy por su lado tenia un traje largo color carmesi y blanco el cual tenia detalles plateados al final de la falda dando la ilusion que se estaba despintando. Tenia tacones plateados y una trenza francesa con detalles plateados.

-Te vez hermosa Rose.- solto un cumplido muy galante tomandola de la mano y depositando un tierno beso en la palma de esta.

-Gra..gracias! Tu te ves muy guapo Shad sere la envidia de todas mis compa-eras.- Sonrio nerviosa no podiendo sostenerle la mirada mas al erizo negro.

Ambos se fueron directo a la recepcion y disfrutaron de la fiesta. Shadow era el novio ideal sacandola a bailar , ofreciendole lo que ella desease y abrazandola por la espalda cuando ella menos se lo esperaba , todas las chicas miraban a Amy con envidia.

-Que tal lo hago?- cuestiono con una media sonrisa abrazando a Amy por la espalda.

-E..eres perfecto.-Susurraba con una dulce sonrisa dejandose llevar y olvidando que todo aquello no era mas que un plan para alejar a su acosador.

El corazon de queria salir de el pecho de ambos y por un instante parecia que solo estaban ellos dos solamente en aquel lugar. Shadow volteo a Amy para que lo viera de frente y la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a el y decirle algo al oido. Amy sonrio ante aquellas palabras y se alejo algo apenada. Salieron a una terrasa y alli estaba su compa-ero. Un erizo plateado de ojos ambar se acerco a ellos dandole una mirada asesina al erizo negro que estaba con su erizo rosada. Shadow le devolvio la mirada y luego sonrio al sentir la tension en el ambiente por los celos incontenibles de Silver.

-Mi rosa hoy te vez mas hermosa que nunca.- le halago con una reluciente sonrisa a Amy.

-Gracias Silver.-Acepto con una sonrisa nerviosa.-Ah el es Shadow , mi novio.- Presento alfin al erizo negro quien solo asintio sin quitarle la mirada de encima al erizo plateado.

-Novio?- cuestiono sin entender.

-Si.- Respondio sin interes.

Justo al terminar de decir esto Amy se fue con Shadow a un lugar apartado para estar mas tranquilos. Ya Amy estaba completamente complacida y solo queria pasarla bien con su "novio".

-Ahora vuelvo Shad.- Se despidio animada para ir al tocador. Shadow solo asintio y la erizo partio. Pero justo cuando estaba por entrar escucho unas voces nombrarla.

-Amy con novio?- decia una voz sorprendida.

-Si , eso dice ella , pero yo no lo creo.- hablaba entredientes el erizo plateado.

-Y porque no?- preguntaba aquella voz sin entender.

-No los he visto besarse ni nada por el estilo. Facilmente el puede estar finjiendo.- dijo con dezden para continuar caminando lejos donde Amy ya no pudo oir.

"con que esas tenemos?"

-Oye Shad.- le nombro a una corta distancia.

-Si Rose.- respondia caminando en su direccion.

-Bailamos?- Ofrecio timida estrechando su mano al erizo negro.

-Sera la ultima vez.- Le advirtio arqueando una ceja.

Amy solo asintio y ambos fueron a la pista de baile. Silver bailaba sin animos con una gata lila y Amy con una sonrisa juguetona se puso a bailar con Shadow junto a ellos. Al principio era una misica muy movida, pero luego cambio a una suave y romantica. Shadow tomo a Amy de la cintura y esta lo abrazo del cuello mirandolo a los ojos. No se separaron en ningun momento y ambos estaban justo en el medio de la pista junto con Silver y su pareja. La musica se detuvo y Amy se le quedo viendo fijo a los ojos a Shadow y acerco su rostro poco a poco al de el disminuyendo la distancia entre sus labios y ambos cerrando los ojos como aquella vez en el auto , pero ahora Shadow no se echaria para atrás y permitio que sus labios entraran en contacto con los de la erizo y se fundieron en un dulce y apasionante beso. Silver los vio con odio y intento interferir , pero la gata lila lo retuvo. Los erizos se separaron y alejaron de la pista para dar por finalizada su noche.

Amy no halaba del brazo y el solo la seguia con su semblante calmado. Lo llevo hasta el auto y lo volvio a besar aun con mas pasion y deseo. Shadow le correspondio aprisionandola contra el auto y agarrandola de la cadera.

-Vamos a casa.- susurraba el erizo negro aun sumido en aquel beso.

-Si, vamos.-aceptaba con la respiracion agitada.

Shadow se olvido de el carro y hizo un control caos que los traslado directo al cuarto del erizo negro quien se acerco con Amy a la cama , aun besandose , y la ayudo a acostarse con el sobre ella. Amy le quito la camisa y acaricio su espalda al tiempo que Shadow la agarraba del cabello y se lo alborotaba alejandola de sus labios y besando con deseo su cuello.

"Cuida de ella."- La ultima peticion de Sonic vino a la cabeza de Shadow haciendo que este reaccionara y se alejara de Amy.

-No!- exclamo intentando calmarse .

-Que…que ocurre Shad?- Cuestiono preocupada la erizo levantandose y dirijiendose al erizo negro.

-Esto no puede ser.-dijo molesto.

-Pero porque no?- preguntaba Amy acercandose para acariciar el rostro del erizo negro.

-He dicho que no Amy!- Retiro las manos de esta con fuerza y y la vio con culpa en sus ojos.

-No entiendo.- Susurro sobandose las mu-ecas sin verlo.

-Yo debia ayudarte y cuidar de ti y ya lo he hecho , tu ya no me necesitas.- Agrego sacando su esmeralda para salir de alli.

-No se te ocurra abandonarme tu tambien Shadow the hedgehog!- Grito entre lagrimas obligandolo a detenerse.

-Que mas quieres de mi?- Pregunto de espaldas a ella viendola sobre su ombro con el semblante sombrio.

-Tu me ayudaste a salir de el hoyo en el que me habia metido y me has hecho mejor persona. Dame lo que me falta para ser feliz! -Comenzaba a llorar sin consuelo arrodillada en el suelo.

-Lo siento Rose. No puedo.- Tras decir esto desaparecio de la habitacion.

Amy se quedo petrificada al ver como el desaparecia y la dejaba sola. Nunca lo habiha visto de esa forma y en cierto modo se preocupo , pero igual y debia calmarse , ya hablaria con el cuando regresara.

Eso nunca paso. Shadow no volvio a su departamento en las siguientes semanas asi que Amy decidio que era hora de volver a casa. Realmente su hogar ya no era lo mismo. Estaba todo descuidado aunque sus plantas estaban bien cuidadas. "Cream" penso con una sonrisa acariciando unos lirios frente a su casa.

Asi pasaron varias semanas y Amy no lograba acostumbrarse a estar en su casa sola y sin saber nada del erizo negro. Todos los dias iba a buscarlo , pero no habia restros de que el hubiese vuelto en algun momento y nadie sabia donde estaba.

Un dia no pudo mas con la frustrarion y al salir del edificio donde vivia Shadow corrio con gran tristeza a un parque que se encontraba cerca de alli. Lloro y lloro hasta que sintio que su alma se le saldria por los ojos. Se le hizo tarde y ya el sol no iluminaba el enorme bosque , salio la luna dandole un toque aterrador al lugar y la erizo sentia como se le ponia la piel de gallina.

-Genial ahora no me atrevo a atravesar denuevo el bosque.- hablaba ironica viendo el camino de regreso.- Bah que mas da ya no tengo nada que perder.- Se limpio los ojos y procedio a entrar el bosque.

Todo el camino pensaba en todo lo que habia ocurrido y en la mala suerte que tiene en el amor , ella escogio dos erizos completamentes diferentes e igual y le hicieron lo mismo ,aunque Sonic no tenia la culpa de haber muerto , de igual forma la abandonava a cada momento que tenia la oportunidad.

Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que era seguida. Escucho el crujir de las ramas quebrarse y se puso alerta. Su expresion cambio de sobremanera el escuchar esto e invoco su piko piko para atacar al que se le ocurriera acercarcele.

Vio a todos lados con su respiracion agitada y transpirando como si hubieshe corrido un maraton. Tras de esta se volvio a escuchar mas ramas quebrarse y al voltearse se topo con una sombra de erizo negra y bajo su piko piko viendolo con curiosidad.

-Shadow?- susurro con su ce-o fruncido.

Una sonrisa macabra se marco en el rostro del erizo y luego solo hubo silencio , solo las aves fueron alteradas en el bosque y se pudo apreciar como estas salian volando despavoridas de la copa de los arboles.

En algun lugar al otro lado de la ciudad un erizo negro de vetas rojas cayo al suelo con una expresion de dolor , llevando su mano derecha a su vientre.

-Shadow estas bien?- decia preocupado su acompa-ante.

- Yo si lo estoy…- Hablo entredientes con el ce-o fruncido e ira en sus ojos.

-Quien no lo esta?- Cuestiono confundido.

-Regresaremos antes de lo acordado.- Ordeno sacando su esmeralda.

-Que? Sabes que no puedo regresar ahora? No estoy listo!- Se quejo de brazos cruzados.

-Si no quieres venir no lo hagas! Yo debo de continuar con la promesa.- Le recalco dandole la espalda y viendolo sobre su hombro.

-Que le paso a Ammes?- Le pregunto preocupado caminando hacia el erizo negro , pero este ya habia desaparecido.- Maldicion!

Shadow aparecio en su departamento buscando a la erizo rosada , pero como lo temia , no estaba alli ni ella ni sus pertenencias. Dio un golpe frustrado en una de las paredes agrietandola y al verla esta estaba manchada de su sangre. Nadie , absolutamente nadie le podia tocar una sola espina a esa erizo y quien le estaba haciendo da-o lo pagaria con sangre.

-Vaya hasta que alfin apareces!- Le reprochaba una murcielago blanco volando junto a el.

-Ahora no Rouge!- Le grito sin verla.

-Que ocurre?-Lo detuvo parando frente a el y lo vio a los ojos.

Shadow tenia una mirada asesina , el ce-o completamente fruncido y sus manos cerradas con fuerza , la ira se podia ver emanar de su alma y crear un aura roja alrededor de el. Otra expresion de dolor lo hizo caer con una rodilla sobre el suelo y tocarse a nueva cuenta el estomado.

-Shady? Que tienes?- Le cuestionaba con preocupacion al verlo en aquel estado.

-Rose…- Susurro sacando su esmeralda y desapareciendo de lha vista de la murcielago dejandola con mas preocupacion que nunca.

Amy gritaba de dolor tirada en el frio suelo de aquella celda. Aquella noche ese erizo la golpeo y dejo inconciente y al despertar estaba en ese lugar.

Era algun tipo de cuarto metalico , no tenia ventanas y solo podia reconocer unas ventanas de cristal reforzado , formando un circulo , en lo que deberia ser el techo dejando ver otro cuarto de el cual ese erizo la observaba mientras otro erizo que ella reconocia a la perfeccion la torturaba.

-Ahh ya basta!- rogaba cayendo contra una de las paredes y caia al suelo con una expresion de dolor.

-Donde esta Shadow ahora?- preguntaba triunfante dandole una patada en el costado.- Ah cierto! Te abandono! Jajajajajaja.- Se burlaba agarrandola del menton y empujandola para que cayera al suelo de nueva cuenta.

-Basta! Cof cof cof.- Pedia con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras escupia sangre.- Porque me hacen esto?- cuestionaba sin entender.

Scourge intento golpearla otravez , pero la voz macabra del otro erizo lo hizo detenerse.

-Asi que deseas saber porque?Tsk.- Le preguntaba arrodillandose frente a la erizo.

-S..Si.- Asintio sin verlo tratando de calmar su respiracion y de olvidarse del dolor.

-La respuesta es simple.- agrago dandole la espalda.- Venganza.- Susurro de modo que se escuchara claramente en el oido de Amy y desaparecio.

-Yo no te he hecho nada. Nisiquiera te conosco.- Explicaba parandose con dificultad.

-Tu no , pero alguien a quien le importas demasiado si.- Hablo con dezden desde la otra seccion tras las ventanas.-Los dejare a solas para que se diviertan ni-os.- Completo complacido saliendo de alli y dejando a Amy en manos del erizo verde.

-Oh pero claro que nos divertiremos , verdad Amy?- Hablo con una gran sonrisa triunfante acercandose a Amy y empujandola de mala gana para que cayera al suelo.

-Ahh! Eres un maldito animal!- Se quejo furiosa viendolo con odio.

-Tsk claro que lo soy.- Acepto arrodillandose sobre Amy. Le aprisiono una mano en el lado derecho de la cabeza de Amy , sacon una daga de su pantalon y la clavo en el centro de la mano de Amy contra el suelo.

-Ahhhhu!- Gemia de dolor con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Luego tomo la otra mano y volvio a repetir la accion con otra daga y luego lo hizo con ambos costados de Amy haciendo imposible que se pudiese mover. Amy solo se retorcia de dolor y lloraba mientras sentia que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. Scourge termino aun arrodillado sobre la erizo y saco otra daga y corto la camisilla blanca , ahora manchada de sangre , de un corte , dejandola en sosten. Amy ya no podia poner ningun tipo de resistencia y sentia como su vista se empezaba a nublar. Sourge beso el pecho sudoroso de esta en direccion hacia abajo y luego subio lentamente lamiendo.

* * *

_**Que tal he? Si muchos errores lo se u.u. Igual y gracias por los reviews! Espero y el proximo capitulo sea el ultimo. Dependiendo de si se alarga mucho o no. No leeremos pronto :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres arriba! Le informo que he cambiado de opinion y alargare un poco mas la historia :D Y como estaban esperando aqui la explicacion de porque Sonic se ha hecho el muerto. Esperando que dizfrutene despido!**

* * *

Capitulo III

-Que es eso?- Se alerto.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Un intruso logro entrar en su guarida y según lo que se veia en las camaras , tenia cara de pocos amigos. Aunque el hecho de que no usaba las puertas y solo hacia un agujero en la pared para continuar su camino era mas que suficiente para saber que correria la sangre muy pronto.

Amy aprovecho y trato de moverse sin éxito. Vio en todas direcciones y su atacante solo daba vueltas como loco , se le notaba asustado. El golpe solido al romperse la pared llamo la atension de los erizos , pero el polvo aplaco todo y les imposibilitaba ver. Desesperado Scourge trato de huir cuando sintio como lo agarraban y lo arrojaban contra la pared. Tosio con fuerza tapandose la boca con la mano y al alejarla vio la sangre que emanaba de su boca.

-Esta. Es. La . Ultima. Vez. - Se escucho una voz grave entre la nube de polvo.- Hoy te mueres maldita escoria!- el dueño de la voz agarro del cuello al erizo verde y espero a que se disipara el polvo.

Amy alfin vio al atacante. Era una silueta negra de un erizo con franjas rojas , lo reconocio. Pero algo raro pasaba con el. Un aura roja lo rodeaba y el ambiente era pesado. Scourge vio con horror aquellos ojos completamente rojos y llenos de ira , penso en hablar , pero justo antes de poder hacerlo sintio como su cuello erha roto por las manos de aquel erizo de aura rojiza. Amy chillo al ver el cuerpo caer al suelo y retorcerse por un momento. Ese no era el Shadow que ella conocia y ahora temia por su vida al ver como el se acercaba a ella.

-Sh-sh-adow?-le nombro con su voz quebrada por el temor. Este se hinco a lado de Amy viendola con , dolor? Las lagrimas corrian por su rostro y al ver esos ojos rojos no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

Shadow solo agarro de par en par las cuchillas hasta que las retiro y dejo a Amy libre , acaricio su rostro y respiro profundo sintiendo como se calmaba poco a poco.

-Rose.-Sururro viendola con preocupacion. Amy lo vio a los ojos , que ya se habian normalizado , y con algo de dificultad lo abrazo por el cuello con fuerza. -Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esa faceta de mi.- le dijo al oido correspondiendo su abrazo.

-No importa.- Respondio mas calmada con una media sonrisa.

Shadow la cargo afuera y la sento sobre una roca mientras regresaba a buscar a alguien mas que habiha visto al entrar. Amy solo vio con una sonrisa como el entraba , ese erizo habia vuelto para salvarla y eso valia demasiado para ella. Estaba realmente feliz a pesar del dolor fisico y solo deseaba que nada dañara aquel momento.

-Ammes?-la nombro una voz demasiado familiar para ella.- Eres tu?- Amy lo vio con cara de asombro y por un momento se sintio confundida. Que hacia el alli? Como?

-Sonic?-Menciono con voz queda volteandose para verlo a espaldas de ella.

-Si ammes soy yo! Estoy vivo!-exclamo alegre con sus brazos abiertos para abrazar a la rosada pero ese abrazo nunca llego.

-Es un chiste? Te creo muerto por mas de un año y tu simplemente te apareces como si nada y piensas que ya todo estara normal?- Grito furiosa dandole una chachetada dejandolo atonito.

-Ammes puedo explicar.- intento calmarla llevando su mano a su rostro.

-No! No quiero escuchar ninguna explicacion tuya! Es mas no tienes porque darmela yo no soy nadie importante en tu vida!- Discutia con sus manos en las caderas sacando una presion que tenia en su pecho hacia ya mucho tiempo.

-Te equivo…-se frustro por la situacion y justo cuando volvia a hablar Amy ya le habia dado la espalda y se comenzaba a marchar. La iba a seguir , pero sintio una mano sobre su ombro que lo detuvo , Shadow.

-Tengo que explicarle.-hablo con preocupacion.

-Dale tiempo.-agrego serio.

-Pero…

-Si la fuerzas solo la alejaras mas!-Le advirtio con su ceño fruncido viendolo a los ojos.

Sonic suspiro con pesadez. Aunque no lo aceptara sabia que el tenia razon y Amy necesitaria tiempo para asimilar las cosas , por mas que el quiera estar con ella y decirle lo mucho que la ama no iba a poder.

Corrio con dificultad y lagrimas en sus ojos a una playa cerca de alli. Freno al sentirse debil , pero le fallaron las piernas y cayo soltando un gemido por el dolor. Su respiracion era muy agitada y no paraba de llorar arrodillada en el suelo , pero asi estuvo por varios minutos hasta que se calmo un poco.

-Te agradesco que me salvaras , pero ya puedes volver a largarte.- dijo con desprecio al sentir la presencia de alguien mas.

-Rose necesitas que te curen esas heridas.- le regaño ignorando su comentario anterior.

-A quien demonios le importan mis heridas fisicas!? Estoy muriendo por dentro!- grito frustrada volviendo a inrrumpir en llantos.

-A mi me importan.- le susurro con los puños cerrados arrodillandose frente a esta.

-Si asi fuera no te hubieras ido.- hablo con dolor abrazandose a si misma.-Me hiciste daño y si no te hubieses ido nada de esto habria pasado.

-Lo se.- acepto cabizbajo.- Pero debia hacerlo.

-Porque?-Cuestiono viendolo con tristeza.

-Porque hice una promesa y porque tu amas a esa persona.-respondio entredientes sintiendo algo de odio por lo ultimo.

-Si supieras como me siento no dirias eso.- continuo viendo la puesta de sol a espaldas del erizo negro.

-Se exactamente lo que sientes tanto fisico , como sentimental.-agrego con seriedad.

-Como puedes saberlo?-ahora sus palabras salian por si solas , ella solo permanecia con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Recuerdas lo que te pedi para saber si me necesitabas?- Cuestiono viendola con su mirada mas solo asintio.- Pues esa coneccion me trasmite tu dolor y sentimientos. -comenzo a explicar.

-Pero dijiste que solo duraria por veinticuatro horas?-Pregunto sin entender.

-Si , pero esta vez la coneccion nunca se rompio. Siento todo desde entonces y…-hizo una pausa agarrandola de las manos.- Es por eso que supe que estabas en peligro y la razon por la cual no pude evitar transformarme en dark. El sentir que te estaban haciendo todo aquello me saco de control.- Recordo apretando sus puños a lo que Amy intento calmarlo.

-Entonces si sabes lo que siento sabras que yo ya no amo a Sonic.- confeso con media sonrisa viendolo a los ojos.

-Sentiste algo fuerte cuando lo viste.- recalco alzando una ceja.

-Claro que si! Pense que estaba muerto y de la nada aparecio!- dijo con ironia y cierto sarcasmo.- Pero nada mas fuerte que este sentimiento.- Completo dandole un beso en los labios a Shadow.

Shadow sonrio un poco al sentirlo , pero rapido le correspondio y ambos se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso. Eso era lo que el sentia cuando la besaba e incluso con tan solo verla se estremecia. Y ahora el sentir el sentimiento al doble era algo que no podia describir. Este la recosto con sutileza en la arena y continuo besandola. Ambos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos por un momento , pero al notar que Amy hizo una mueca de dolor , la vio con desaprobacion y la cargo para llevarla a un lugar donde pudiese curar sus heridas.

Todos estaban super felices con la llegada de Sonic aunque realmente no se explicaban como habia pasado. Entonces para no tener que repetir toda la historia , Sonic los reunio a todos en el altar de la esmeralda maestra. Todos llegaron muy ansiosos por saber todo lo que paso con lujo de detalles. Sonic se coloco frente a la esmeralda maestra frente a sus amigos y solto un suspiro de desilusión a ver que la persona que mas deseaba ver no estaba alli. "tal vez Shadow ya le explico todo". Se animo en sus adentros para comentar a narrar el incidente.

-Memorias de Sonic-

Estaba junto a su amigo Knuckles cuando ambos sintieron un fuerte temblor que los obligo a caer al suelo. Se vieron a los ojos con una ceja alzada y decidieron averiguar que ocurrio. Salieron de la Isla angel y vieron como todos corrian de un lado a otro llenos de panico y temor mientras la tierra seguia temblando , pero algo estaba mal. Porque los edificios no se derrumbaban?

-Hasta que alfin llegan!- Exclamo una murcielago blanca aterrizando frente a ellos.

-Que esta pasando Rouge?- cuestiono intrigado el erizo azul.

-Este temblor lleva mas de quince minutos sin parar. Y tememos que cause un maremoto o algo peor.- Relato , preocubada, tambaleandose .

-Pero cual es la causa? Aquí no capas tetonicas como en la Tierra y nunca ocurren terremotos a no ser que eggman este implicado.- Analizo el equidna rojo rascandose la cabeza.

-Es que eres tarado animal! No son capas tetonicas! Son placas Tectonicas!- Le corrigio dandole un golpe en la cabeza.

-jajajaja.- Reia Sonic ante la escena.- Ehh bueno en algo tiene razon.- hablo retomando su compostura.

-Enserio?- Pregunto incredulo Knuckles haciendolo reir nuevamente.

-Y según tu en que tiene razon este cabeza hueca?- Le cuestiono con ambas manos en la cadera y con su ceño fruncido.

- Oye!- Grito molesto el equidna.

-En que Eggman debe estar envuelto en esto- Aclaro serio.

-Talvez tengas razon. Pero la pregunta es donde esta metido el panzon? Nadie lo ha visto hace un mes y todas las bases que encontramos estaban abandonadas.- Intento razonar viendolo fijo a los ojos.

-Bueno podemos comenzar buscando el epicentro del terremoto.- siguirio animado el equidna.

-Knuckles creo que el temblor te desperto el cerebro.- hablo risueña la muerielago.

-jajaaja si eso es brillante Knukles. Y no se diga mas! Comenzemos nuestra busqueda.- Animo tratando de correr , pero como aun temblaba se le dificulto y cayo al suelo.- Demonios!-exclamo molesto.

-Ahhg supongo que debere cargarlos. Sujetensen chicos!- bufo rodando sus ojos comenzando a cargarlos y emprendiendo vuelo.

Llegaron a unas instalaciones de A.R.K. donde encontraron a Shadow junto con Blaze y Tails.

-Ustedes que hacen aquí? - Pregunto refiriendose a la gata y al zorrito.

-Yo vine con Tails y Blaze acaba de aparecer.- Hablo indiferente sin verla al tiempo que revisaba una computadora.

-Blaze porque has venido?- Pregunto preocupado.

Sonic sabia que cuando esta viajaba del futuro a su tiempo era con malas noticias y lo mas provable era referente a lo que estaba pasando.

-Es que vi a Amy morir en manos de un robot de Eggman. Realmente no se con exactitud si fue en este tiempo , pero vine a alertarlos cuando me tope con el temblor.- Explico preocupado.

-Amy?- sintio una punzada en su corazon al imaginar aquello y solo sacudio la cabeza viendo como la gata lila asintia.

-Lo encontramos.- Alerto a los demas la voz de Shadow.

-Pero alli no ahí tierra ni nada en donde Eggman pueda estar.- dijo Sonic extrañado viendo el radar.

-Si no quieres no vengas, faker.- hablo con dezden viendolo sobre su hombro. Sonic solo se molesto por el comentario , pero no dijo nada y los siguio.

Todos fueron en el tornado al lugar y efectivamente , no tenia tierra. Era un oceano enorme. Tails solo apreton un boton y convirtio el avion en un submarino ( su nueva mejora ) .

-Tails que haces?- Le cuestiono asustado Sonic al ver que se sumergian.

-Si no esta sobre el agua buscaremos en las profundidades.- Le explico Tails concentrado.- Lo siento.

Sonic solo se resigno y espero a que todo eso terminara. Blaze le monto un tema de conversacion para que se relajara.

-Entonces un robot de Eggman. Como era?- Cuestiono con intriga.

-Pues al principio pense que eras tu y creo que ella tambien porque corria a abrazarlo , pero luego la vi alejarse y caer aterrada. Pronuciaba algo que no lograba entender y justo cuando me iba a acercar vi como la tomaba y la apuñalaba varias veces. Corri , pero ya era tarde. El desaparecio y Amy estaba con sus ojos apagados bañada en sangre.- Narro con un nudo en su garganta.

-Alli esta!- Exclamo Rouge señalando una estructura en la lejania.

Todos se acercaron y vieron lo que parecia ser una especie de submarino enorme.

-Muy astuto eggman.- hablo Sonic observando el lugar.

Se infiltraton como pudieron intentando llamar lo menos posible la atension hasta que llegaron a una habitacion enorme en donde una luz azul les llamo la atension.

-Eso es lo que yo creo?- Pregunto anonadada la murcielago con una gran sonrisa.

-Maldito Eggman que demonios pretende ahora con esto?- grito furioso el equidna con las venas marcadas en su frente.

-Una esmeralda maestra.-Menciono Shadow sin dejar de estar alerta.

-Asi es mis queridos enemigos jojojojo.- Sobre la esmeralda maestra una pantalla giganse te encendio dejando ver al dueño de esa voz.

-Eggman!- Gritaron al unisono.

-Realmente no puedo creer que cayeran en mi trampa jojojo soy un maldito genio!- Se alagaba viendolos con una gran sonrisa.

-De que hablas barril bigotudo!- Le exigio furioso el equidna amenazandolo con sus nudillos.

-Que bueno que lo preguntas mi querido Knukles!- Exclamo con emocion.- Veras , yo no puedo gobernar el mundo con ustedes en mi camino asi que los atrape en esta base que pronto comenzara a autodestruirse junto con ustedes jojo jo joo.- Rio euforico y de pronto todas las salidas se sellaron y un conteo regresivo de dos minuto s aparecio en la esquina inferior derecha del televisor.

-Humph eso lo veremos.- Shadow saco su esmeralda y llamo la atencion de todos para que se acercaran a el e intento invocar un control caos , pero algo ocurrio. Esa esmeralda madre le arrebato la energia a la esmeralda opacando a esta y haciendo que se hiciera añicos en manos de su dueño.

-jojojojojo!- Rio desapareciendo de la pantalla.

Pronto un par de robots enormes aparecieron con malas intenciones. Shadow , Blaze y Sonic lucharon contra estos mientras Tails y Rouge buscaban una forma de salir de alli. Medio minuto paso y los erizos estaban exaustos luchando contra el segunto robot que se habia unido junto al primero luego de que Blaze lo destruyera.

-Lo tengo!- Exclamo alegre el zorrito marcando una X en una de las salidas.- Ese robot puede romper las puertas solo tenemos que atraerlo.- Le explico a todos a lo que Rouge sonrio con picardia y volo frente al robot haciendo que este la siguiera. Destruyeron la puerta , pero otro robot se hizo presente.

Pronto lo destruyeron y este se unio al anterior. "Que forma de reciclar egg" pensaba divertido Sonic corriendo a la salida junto a sus compañeros. Otra puerta mas fue destruida junto con otro robot , les restaba un minuto , y volvio a ocurrir lo anterior. El robot se estaba volviedo enorme y justo cuando Sonic iba a acabar con el robot que habia aparecido Shadow lo detuvo.

-Oye!- Exclamo molesto. -No sigas destruyendo! Que no ves lo que esta pasando?- Le regaño molesto el erizo negro.

-Es cierto Sonic! El robot es demasiado grande ya! Si se vuelve a unir con este no cabra aquí lo que significa que se empezara a derrumbar el lugar!- Exclamo acelerado el zorro explicando lo que pasaba.

-Creo que no sera necesario frenar a Sonic.- Susurro Knukles atonito viendo como el robot destruia al ultimo y se unia a este y como Shadow y Tails habian predicho la base se estaba destruyendo y el agua emanaba de las paredes inundando el lugar.

Corrieron a destruir la ultima puerta cuando de pronto un derrumbe los separo se Sonic dejandolo atrás.

-Sonic!- Le nombro aterrado el zorrito golpeando la pared de escombros que los separaba.

-Sigan sin mi!- Les ordeno resignado.

-No te dejaremos aquí!- Le advirtio el equidna.

La ultima puerta se destruyo sola por el derrumbe dejando ver la entrada de su submarido. Quedaban treinta segundos. Shadow al ver que no se hirian de alli se ofrecio a sacar a Sonic mientras ellos entraban a la nave. Todos asintieron dudosos y corrieron a la nave a esperarlos , pero algo mas paso. Un nuevo temblor separo la nave de la base y esta cello la entrada para que no entrara al agua haciendo que todos entraran en panico. Shadow maldijo por lo bajo al ver la salida cerrada y se las desquito con la pared que lo separaba de Sonic y pateo con todas sus fuerzas pero era inutl. La pared no cedia en lo absoluto y ya sus puños estaban manchados de su propia sangre.

-Me harias un enorme favor si la trataras de destruir conmigo!- Exclamo furioso.

-Shadow olvidalo. No saldre vivo de esta. Pero prometeme que si sales vivo de aquí cuidaras de Amy.- Pidio con tristeza y resignacion en su voz arrodillado y con la cabeza agachada frente a la barrera de escombros.

-No moriremos!- Le dijo entredientes con su ceño fruncido .

-Prometelo…- susurro sin fuerzas.

-Deacuerdo.- Acepto resignado. De pronto Sonic hizo un pequeño agujero que le permitia pasar la mano hasta donde estaba Shadow y le extendio un objeto.

-Eso no…- intento hablar.

-Estas lejos de esa esmeralda y hasta talvez el derrumbe la destruyo.- hablo esperanzado dandole su esmeralda.

-Y porque no la usas tu?-Cuestiono mirando la esmeralda con su ceño fruncido.

-No puedo ser egoista y dejarte aquí y mas cuando tu te quedaste por mi.- confeso sincero .

Shadow solo asintio agarrando la esmeralda , pero Sonic no la solto.

-Recuerda tu promesa o juro que…-le advirtio.

-No tienes que amenazarme , soy un erizo de palabra.-hablo ofendido.

-Control Caos!- Luego de esas palabras el conteo termino y la base exploto en mil pedazos.

Tails y los demas veian con lagrimas en sus ojos todo aquello. No era posible que ninguno lograra salir de la base tenian que aceptar que esa explosion fue demasiado y con lo profundo que era no lo lograrian nadando. Sin esperanza los buscaron por mas de una hora ignorando que sobre ellos habia comenzado un enorme maremoto.

Shadow aparecio en la orilla de la playa de una isla desierta y mas a la distancia estaba Sonic bajo una palma. Se acerco a este quien abrio los ojos con sorpresa mirando a su alrededor.

-Como es que?-

-Invoque el control caos antes que soltaras la esmeralda.-respondio sin interes viendo a su alrededor.-Ahora que?- Hablo con sus manos en sus caderas.

-Ahora aprovecharemos esto para hacer que Eggman salga de su guarida.- respondio con firmeza viendo al erizo negro.

-Que?-

-Mira el realmente queria matarnos a ambos , pero en especial a mi.- explico.- Si el piensa que yo estoy muerto entonces…

-Saldra de su ratonera para continuar con su plan.- completo analizando la situacion.

En ese momento ambos asintieron y Sonic se puso depie , pero justo cuando se iba a acercar a Shadow un coco se desprendio de la palma y le cayo de redondo en la cabeza dejandolo inconsciente.

-Ya me estaba raro que no hicieras algo estupido faker.- bufo rodando sus ojos viendolo.

Al cabo de un par de horas Sonic desperto sobandose en su cabeza con una clara expresion de dolor.

-Ya nos podemos ir bella durmiente?- espeto molesto viendolo de brazos cruzados.

-Eh?- cuestiono confundido.

-Mira pensandolo bien tu te quedaras aquí mientras yo les digo a todos de tu muerte.- Le sugirio dandole la espalda y sacando la esmeralda.

-Mi muerte? Oye que demonios pasa aquí? Y tu quien rayos eres?- Le cuestiono a la defensiva viendolo con desconfianza.

-No estoy para bromas faker!- Susurro viendolo sobre su ombro.

-Faker? Asi me llamo?- Hablo mas confundido aun.

-Dime que esto es una broma.- Hablo al cielo apretando los puños.

-No estoy bromeando!Acaso planeas matarme?- Le acuso con nerviosismo viendo a todos lados.

-No seas imbecil! Realmente no sabes quien eres?- Pregunto con temor de que lo que pasaba fuese verdad.

-Yo… no lo se.- susurro cabizbajo rascandose la cabeza.

-Maldita sea Sonic fue solo un coco!- Maldijo furioso deseando que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

-Oye me llamo Sonic o Faker?-Le pregunto sin entender.

Shadow por un momento sonrio de lado y penso que seria divertido que Sonic creyera que su nombre era Faker , pero ignoro su pensamiento viendo el mar. Una enorme ola se habia formado e iba camino a tierra firme. Maldijo por lo bajo nuevamente y vio a Sonic.

-Espera aquí hasta que regrese.- Le ordeno riendo por lo bajo sabiendo que el no podia ir a ningun lado ya que ni nadar sabia.

-Pero…- Suspiro con frustracion al ver al erizo negro desaparecer frente a el.

-Memoria de Sonic terminada-

**Que tal improviso? jajaja si esa explicacion fue de la manga production xD y pienso que salio bastante bien :) Muchas gracias por leerme y por los que me dejan sus reviews! De ustedes depende que esta historia continue! En el proximo cap la historia dara un gran giro y los problemas para nuestros heroes no terminan! Vendre con un crossover! Un personaje de otro universo jajaja se atreven a adivinar quien es? Nos leemos pronto ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

-Asi que por eso es que no volviste?- pregunto con inosencia Cream.

-Ese Shadow! A no ser porque te salvo lo mataria por mentirnos!- Exclamo molesto knuckles.

-Ay querido todos sabemos que no tendrias oportunidad ni de acercarte a el.- Se burlo Rouge causando que este la viera con enojo. Todos, hasta Sonic , se empezaron a reir.

Un temblor los acayo y todos se alertaron viendo a todos lados. Este ceso rapido y las interrogantes no tardaron en aparecer.

-Bueno amigo al parecer tu plan dio frutos.- hablo Tails dirijiendose a Sonic señalando un enorme robot a la lejania.

-Alfin tendre diversion!- Exclamo animado Sonic corriendo hacia el robot.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

-Huh?-Shadow se alerto al sentir un pequeño temblor.

-Shad?Que ha sido eso?- Cuestiono intrigada abrazandose de la espalda de el.

-Ire a ver.- Hablo firme sacando su esmeralda.

-Espera!- Exclamo viendolo a los ojos.- Ire contigo.

-De ninguna manera!- Nego agitando su cabeza y agarrandola del ombro.- No me perdonaria si algo te pasara.- le susurro con cierta tristeza viendola a los ojos.

-No! Yo no puedo quedarme aquí cruzada de brazos mientras tu…

-No me dicen la forma de vida perfecta por nada…- intento calmarla tomandola de su barbilla.- Estare bien.

-Si yo no voy tu tampoco!- Le advirtio.

-Que haras para detenerme?- Le reto molesto.

-No puedo detenerte , pero tu a mi tampoco y si te vas lo hare tambien!- Le amenazo cruzada de brazos.

Shadow sonrio de medio lado y agarro un brazo de esta y , sin que ella lo pudiera evitar , la esposo a uno de los pilares de su sala.

-Oye! Sueltame ahora!- Exijio inflando sus cachetes.

-Lo siento , pero no me has dejado eleccion.-Y al decir esto se fue con un control caos dejando a Amy hechando humo por las orejas.

Aparecio en una colina cerca de la ciudad viendo con una media sonrisa al enorme robot , segundos despues aparecio Sonic a su lado.

-Mi plan funsiono a la perfeccion!- Se elogio con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro , pero cabe mencionar que casi lo arruinas.- Le recordo sin verlo.

-Y yo que culpa tengo de que me cayera un maldito coco en la cabeza?- Le cuestiono ofendido cruzado de brazos.

-Lo discutiremos luego.- Hablo sin verlo y luego se deslizo para dar comienzo de una nueva batalla.

-Hola mis queridos Mobianos!- Saludo Eggman infiltrandose en todos y cada unos de los medios de comunicación.- Le quiero presentar a mi gran adquisicion : Megatron! Lo encontre congelado en la tierra y con suerte logre encontrar la forma de controlarlo y con eso gobernare su miserable mundo jojojojojojo! Ahora mueran o unanse a mi!- La trasmision se corto y fue lo ultimo que supieron de el.

Sonic solo coloco su famosa sonrisa despreocupada y corrio tras de Shadow muy seguro de si mismo. Lucharon durante horas contra el robot , pero cuando lograban hacerle una abolladura este rapidamente se arreglaba. Frustrados y maltrechos se alejaron un poco para tomar un respiro y pensar bien como acabar con el.

Pronto se les unieron Silver , Tails y Knuckles. Juntos buscaron debilidades o puntos debiles y no hallaron nada. Y para completar Shadow estaba preocupado por Amy ya que sintio como ella tenia la sensacion libertad y eso solo significaba que se habia safado de las esposas.

-Lo tengo! -Exclamo alegre el zorro llamando la atension de todos.- Solo necesito que me den tiempo antes de que ese robot acabe con mi taller.- le pidio. Todos asintieron confiando en el zorro y se marcharon para volver a luchar con el robot.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_00_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

Amy se habia sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y el pilar entre estas. Se habia resignado hasta que vio la ebilla de sus zapatos y una sonrisa decidida se poso en su rostro. Como pudo rompio esta y con mucha paciencia y destreza abrio las esposas soltando un grito de alegria.

Salio corriendo del departamento con su amado en mente cuando un fuerte ruido ensordecio sus orejas y el quebrarse de los cristales la obligo a agacharse cubriendose por arte de inercia. Pronto el caos ceso y vio con sorpresa como la pared que estaba frente a ella habia desaparecido y solo quedaban los escombros.

-Que bueno que ya habia bajado.- susurro aliviada viendo al robot a la lejania lanzando autos y partes de edificios a lo que claramente eran sus amigos.

Corrio feliz respirando aires de libertad y tomo un atajo por el bosque , pero una onda como de energia la hizo caer de rodillas. Extrañada se subio a un arbol y observo en direccion a la ciudad viendo como el enorme robot caia derrotado.

-Genial me perdi la diversion.- Bufo dando un golpe al suelo y se resigno continuando su camino , en algo podria ayudar de todas formas. Pero algo raro paso. Al cabo de un par de minutos el cielo se oscurecio aunque no veia ninguna nube en este.- Que pasa?- susurro anonadada.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_00_0_0_00_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_00

Los erizos lucharon con el robot y afortunadamente lograron que cambiara su rumbo.

-Vuelvan a la colina.- ordeno Tails hablando por el comunicador. Todos se observaron por un momento y tras un rato evadiendo los golpes pudieron escapar.

-Que es lo que ocurre?- Cuestiono Sonic con su voz entrecortada por el cansancio.

-Instale un arma en el tornado que lanzara un pulso electromagnetico que desactivara todo lo que utilize energia electrica o caos.- Explico subiendo al tornado.

-Supongo que ahora deberemos protegerte mientras disparas.- Hablo Knuckles viendolo con seriedad.

-Asi es.- asintio.

Todos estuvieron deacuerdo y volvieron a la zona de combate. Al llegar vieron a Rouge atacando al robot. Knuckles sonrio por un momento al verla , pero luego sacudio su cabeza quitandose la cara de tarado y se unio a la pelea.

Tails manejaba con firmeza y justo cuando tuvo una oportunidad de tiro la tomo. El robot se tambaleo un poco y el impacto le dio en el abdomen. Megatron grito furioso y cuando iba a atacar salieron miles de chispas de su cuerpo y luego una onda electromagnetica fue liberada dejando todo el lugar sin energia. Tails agradecio que su avion solo funcionaba con petroleo y sin ningun tipo de energia.

Los ojos del robot se apagaron y en solo segundos cayo muerto. Todos celebraron animados , pero la voz de Eggman volvio a resonar.

-Acaso creen que este es el fin? Jojojojo. Apenas es el comienzo!- hablo con euforia.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros y luego miraron como el cielo se oscurecia sin razon aparente. Un ruido mecanico los alerto y megatron se partio por la mitad dejando ver tres figuras empezar a salir de este.

-Chicos les presento a Shadow Android y a Mechanic Blaze jojoooojo al otro ya lo conocen muy bien aunque tiene mejoras!- Presento eggman a los dos roboticos que se acercaban a los erizos.

-No es posible!- Exclamo con enojo , apretando sus puños y con el ceño completamente fruncido, Shadow viendo su copia.

Todos se pusieron deacuerdo en que no podian pelear con su copia ya que tenian sus mismas habilidades , por lo que Shadow peleo con Mechanic Blaze, Sonic con Android Shadow y Blaze con Metal Sonic.

Pero algo no estaba bien. El cielo estaba de la misma forma del dia que Blaze vio morir a Amy y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo y cruzo miradas con Sonic , pero este no lo entendio y gracias a su descuido Metal Sonic lo golpeo y lo relevo contra un edificio semi destruido que este con su cuerpo acabo por destruir.

Shadow peleaba muy distraido gracias a la coneccion con Amy y eso no era bueno ya que Mechanic Blaze lo uso en su contra y lo agarro con un campo de fuego e intento asfixiarlo , pero Sonic intervino y lo distrajo. Ambos pelearon contra Mechanic Blaze y fue mucho mas facil , pero habia un problema.

-Oigan donde esta Shadow Android?- Cuestiono Blaze preocupada. Ambos erizos negaron con la cabeza y Blaze preocupada volvio a preguntar.- Y Amy?- Shadow y Sonic se vieron a los ojos y luego vieron a esta con preocupacion.-Maldicion era Shadow Android!- Exclamo relevando a Metal Sonic y corriendo fuera de la zona.

Shadow recordo lo que dijo la gata cuando regreso aquella vez cuando Sonic "murio" y un "no" escapo de sus labios. Iba a salir de alli cuando Sonic lo detuvo.

-A donde crees que vas?- Le cuestiono sin entender.

-Si no ayudo a Amy morira!-Esclamo furioso dandole una patada a Metal Sonic.

-Blaze ya fue a buscarla! Te necesito aquí!- Pidio agarrando el cuello de Mechanic Blaze.- Yo mas que nadie estoy aterrado por ella , pero debemos confiar en ella , ademas de que es la unica que sabe la hubicacion exacta y temo que si ella no la puede salvar menos nosotros.- Completo haciendo un hoyo en el estomago del robot y dejandolo caer pesadamente al suelo.

Shadow sabia que Sonic tenia razon. Se unio a Sonic para pelear con Metal Sonic cuando este se unio a los restos de Mechanical Blaze. Este ahora tenia los poderes de ambos y eso se pondria dificil.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Amy corria para llegar a la ciudad , pero tuvo que parar para recobrar el aliento. Todo estaba demasiadu oscuro y sinceramente seguia por instinto.

-Rose?-escucho la voz de su amado nombrarla en la oscuridad.

-Shad eres tu?- Cuestiono dudosa.

Este salio de las sombras y Amy a verlo corrio con alegria para abrazarlo. La poca luz que habia lo delato y Amy antes de llegar a el freno viendolo con terror.

-Tu no eres Shadow! Que le has hecho?- Cuestiono con temor dando pasos hacia atrás mientras Shadow Android se le acercaba amenazante. Amy tropezo e iba a caer , pero Shadow Android la agarro y la abrazo.-Huh?

Blaze llego justo cuando Shadow Android abrazo a Amy y cuando iba a relebarlo por los aires con una llamarada vio como daba la primera puñalada.

-NO ! -Ahogo un grito corriendo a donde este estaba , pero este saco una esmeralda e invoco un control caos y desaparecio.

Amy sentia aquellas puñaladas una y otravez sin parar y al caer al suelo vio como el cielo se aclaraba dejando ver el cielo azul con el sol en el firmamento , la ultima imagen que Amy vio antes que su alma abandonara su cuerpo.

Blaze la cargo y vio las heridas en todo el cuerpo de la erizo rosada. Con dolor le gritaba que despertara y las lagrimas corrian sin parar. Vencida y convencida de que su mejor amiga se habia marchado para siempre cerro con sutileza los ojos apagados y sin vida de esta y recosto su cabeza sobre su pecho dejando que su dolor se transformara en lagrimas y saliera de su cuerpo ahara manchado por la sangre de esta.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_00_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_00_0_0_

Shadow freno al sentir el miedo de Amy mientras Sonic golpeaba al robot sin posibilidades de destruirlo. "No" penso llevandose una mano al pecho. Su corazon estaba apunto de salir de su pecho , empezo a sudar y se quedo helado y por unos segundos el tiempo se detuvo.

-Shadow que tienes?- Hablo preocupado Sonic, al notar que no reaccionaba, peleando con Metal Mechanic Hedgehog.

Sintio como su espalda era apuñalada una y otravez y el dolor y horror le robaban el aliento. Cayo de rodillas apretandose el pecho con una mano y con la otra cerro el puño y se sostuvo. Esa ira volvio con mas intensidad , el odio aplaco su alma y la venganza se volvio su motivo de vida al tener esa ultima sensacion: vacio. Ya no sentia nada , todo era frio . Era como si su alma hubiese abandonado su cuerpo.

El aura carmesi se hizo presente junto con otra negra traslucida. Sus ojos ya no estaban ausentes ahora eran negros por completo y sus espinas perdieron la tonalidad rojiza. Puso ambos puños en el suelo, agrietandolo con el impacto, y se posiciono para correr e impactar con el robot.

Sonic lo vio con algo de temor y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo. Vio como Shadow despedazaba al robot como si fuese de algodón.

-No! NO! No! Basta!Donde esta Shadow Android?- Gritaba furioso Eggman al ver como Shadow aun despues de despedasar su trozo de chatarra aun no se veia con ganas de parar.

-Yo que tu no lo hago enojar mas de lo que esta!-Bromeo Sonic con una sonrisa despreocupada.-Blaze?- Susurro Sonic viendo la silueta de su amiga acercarse , pero esta traia a alguien en brazos.-No! Ammes!-Corrio con sus ojos cristalizados a donde estaba.

-Yo…no logre…lo…siento.- Hablo entrecortada con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No!- Grito Sonic entre sollozos tomando a Amy en brazos y abrazando su cuerpo con fuerzas.

Shadow los habia escuchado llegar , pero no se acerco. No podia verla asi , no sabiendo que seria la ultimavez que lo haria. Escuchaba como todos lloraban y Sonic la sostenia. Corrio y le arrabato el cadaver de su amada a Sonic dejando a este en shock.

-Que demonios pasa contigo?- cuestionaba furioso viendolo con ira reflejada en sus ojos llorosos.

-Tu no tienes ningun derecho a cargar a MI NOVIA!- Exclamo con sus ojos negros haciendo retroceder a Sonic.

-Tu que?- cuestiono sin entender.

Shadow no dijo nada mas y invoco un control caos para salir de alli dejando a todos los demas sorprendidos en medio de tanto dolor.

* * *

_**Uhhh mate a Amy u.u Bien eso pasa por la falta de reviews...jajajaj mentira eso era lo que iba a pasar y nooo se preocupen que esto aun no termina y cada vez se pone mas interesante! Nos leermos pronto o bueno depende de ustedes si me apuran mucho y veo entusiasmo lo subo mañana mismo xD Espero igual les halla gustado el cap me despido!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**No se pueden quejar actualize mas rapido que la vez anterior :) ****Es algo corto pero bastante sentimental asi que desde ahora les advierto que tengan sus pa-uelos listos! Gracias a los que me leen fielmente y me dejan sus reviews dandome motivacion para continuar! Espero y les guste el capitulo que hize inspirado en una de mis canciones favoritas :D Lucy By Skillet!**

* * *

**Capitulo V**

Aparecio en la isla en la que habia vivido Sonic ese tiempo. Ellos habian construido una casa alli y era su nuevo hogar. Se arrodillo frente al mar y con el cuerpo sin vida de Amy sobre sus muslos y le acaricio el rostro con dulzura mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de sus lagrimares sin el poderlo evitar , aunque realmente no le importaba ocultarlas.

Sus ojos la veian con dolor y no podia evitar pensar en todo lo que habia pasado con ella desde que paso la muerte de "Sonic". El sol se estaba poniendo frente a ellos y la brisa los rodeo haciendo sus espinas danzar.

_**-Flash backs de Shadow-**_

_Un enorme tsunami ameranaza con arrazar con medio Mobius. Yo llegaba a una duna alta en la playa viendolo llegar , pensando como detenerlo. Entonces recorde que la arena al mojarse se pone dura y si el agua choca con esta la absorbe. Sonrei._

_Comenze a crear una muralla de arena por toda la costa y gracias a mi supervelocidad la termine antes de que la ola impactara y como bien lo habia predicho , la arena absorbio el impacto y dismunuyo la cantidad de agua. El tsunami se destruyo y con suerte no habia heridos._

_Pero algo llamo mi atension. El tornado llegaba a la playa y todos salian de este. " Deberian haber salido de alli hace horas" Pense. Me diriji hasta donde estaban ellos , Amy llegaba junto con Cream a saludarlos._

_-Fue horrible!- Grito Amy corriendo a abrazar a alguien que no llego.-He pense que Sonic estaba con ustedes.- hablo cabizbaja._

_Todos se vieron los unos a los otros y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir. _

_-Que ocurre Tails?- cuestiono extrañada por la reaccion de todos.-Rouge?…Knuckles?…Blaze?- Se frustro.- Alguien responda!- Exclamo con preocupacion._

_-Yo te respondere.-Se escucho una voz grave a espaldas de Amy y esta lo volteo a ver._

_-Shadow?Estas vivo!- Exclamo emocionada y con lagrimas en los ojos la murcielago corriendo para abrazar a su mejor amigo.-Como?- cuestiono intrigada separandose de el._

_Todos lo observaban ahora con cierta esperanza en sus miradas. Shadow solo puso un brazo en el hombro de Rouge y les pidio que se acercaran moviendo su cabeza._

_-Logre salir con un control caos gracias a una esmeralda que Sonic me dio.- Comenzo a explicar.- Pero este no nos pudo trasladar a ambos.-completo con falso arrepentimiento._

_-Eso significa que…- murmuro Tails dejando correr las lagrimas._

_-Eso significa que?Donde esta mi Sonic!- Grito con cierta desesperacion agitando al zorrito para que hablara._

_-Esta muerto.- concluyo Shadow viendola._

_-NO! Eso no es cierto!- inrrumpio en llantos volteandose para atacar a Shadow y comenzo a tarle golpes en el pecho.- No Shadow dime que no es cierto.-susurro recostando su cabeza en el pecho blanquecino de este._

_-Lo siento Rose.-le dijo al oido con sus ojos cerrados.- Prometo que te ayudare a superarlo._

_-Superarlo? SUPERARLO!- Lo empujo viendolo con ira en sus ojos llorosos._

_-Amy calmate porfavor.- Intento abrazarla Cream mientras secaba sus lagrimas._

_Pero Amy solo se alejo de todos y corrio lejos de alli. Blaze dijo que la seguiria ya que ellas eran como hermanas. Shadow solo se quedo viendo el camino que esta habia tomado._

**-Flash back pause-**

-Yo estaba para ti , pero tu ahora te has ido y no tengo nadie que me ayude a superar este dolor. Aunque ahora entiendo porque te ofendio tanto cuando dije que te ayudaria a "superarlo". Uno nunca supera la muerte de un ser amado, solo se aprende a vivir con ella.-susurraba a la nada viendo el horizonte colocando hibiscus de colores alrededor del cuerpo de Amy. Tenia lagrimas en sus ojos pero su mirada era inespresiva.

-**Flash back the Shadow-**

"_Llevo horas buscando a Amy y parece que se la trago la tierra. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la "muerte del faker" y la veo cada dia peor."Pensaba entrando a la sexta discoteca en la que habia estado buscando a Amy esa noche , pero alfin la encontro._

_-Que haces aquí Rose?- Pregunto serio a espaldas de esta._

_-Ah eres tu. Me divierto , que mas?- hablo con dezden rodando sus ojos._

_-Desde cuando te diviertes en discotecas de mala muerte y vestida asi?- cuestiono con una ceja alzada viendola de arriba a abajo ; tenia una falda de cuero negro muy corta , unas medias de malla del mismo color y un bustiel del mismo material a medio tapar con una chaqueta de cuero blanco. Estaba maquillada de sobremanera y aunque se veia muy bien con ese cambio era demasiado provocativo._

_-Desde cuando tengo niñera?-Cuestiono divertida tomando un sorbo de su trago._

_-Desde que me preocupo por ti!- Le respondio quitandole el trago.- Oye!_

_Shadow le agarro su brazo e hizo un control caos que los llevo a la casa de Amy. Esta se separo de el con molestia viendolo cruzada de brazos._

_-Enserio? Ya es la decima vez que haces esto! Me tienes harta!- Comenzo a discutir con el viendolo con odio._

_-Y lo seguire haciendo hasta que dejes de hacerlo.-Le advirtio agarrando su esmeralda y desapareciendo de alli._

_Amy estaba que hechaba humo por las orejas y ignorando las amenazas de su "guardaespaldas" salio de la casa , pero…_

_-Que demonios haces en la puerta de mi casa! Ahhh!-Se halo las orejas con desesperacion al toparce con Shadow en su balcon._

_-Vuelve adentro.- Le ordeno con mirada asesina._

_-Y si no que?- Le reto cruzada de brazos._

_Shadow sonrio antes esto y la cargo y la llevo a su recamara soltandola sobre la cama y esposandola en esta._

_-No! Shadow sueltame!- gritaba intentando quitarselo de encima mientras este le esposaba las piernas y manos a cada extremo de la cama , dejandola com una X._

_-Asi esta mejor.- sonrio con malicia viendo a la erizo furiosa y viendolo con odio._

_-Y ahora me violaras tambien?-Pregunto entredientes viendolo con su ceño fruncido._

_Shadow se lanzo sobre esta si previo aviso acostandose lentamente ante la mirada atonita de esta. Amy lo miro perpleja sintiendo la respiracion de este en su cuello , pero no dijo nada. Poco a poco se acerco a la oreja de Amy , notando como su piel se erizaba , y le susurro al oido: "No tienes tanta suerte". Se alejo con una media sonrisa y desaparecio otravez._

_-__**Flash back de Shadow pause-**_

Shadow aparecio en una funeraria buscando un ataud digno de su Rose. Estuvo un largo rato dando vueltas hasta que vio uno perfecto. Un ataud de cristal con rosas y enredaderas tridimencionales del mismo material. Dejo el dinero y desaparecio junto con este , para volver con su amada.

-_**Flash back de Shadow-**_

_Se encontraba esta vez en La isla angel buscando a Amy nuevamente. Ya habia pasado un mes y medio desde la trampa de Eggman y no habia dado señales de vida , pero el era un erizo muy paciente. _

_Amy ya lo estaba volviendo loco. Se la pasaba fumando y bebiendo cada vez que tenia la oportunidad. Coqueteaba con cualquiera y ya mas de una vez la tuvo que salvar de ser violada por Scourge y su ganga de callejeros , pero cuando no podia hacer nada de eso simplemente se te ponia a practicar cosas extremas que la acercaran a la muerte. Esas cosas el se las permitia , pero de igual forma siempre le hechaba un ojo por si algo salia mal._

_Y esta vez se le habia ocurrido la brillante idea de saltar de la Isla Angel amarrada de sus pies con una cadena. Shadow solo la observaba desde la copa de un arbol hasta que sin pensarlo mucho esta se arrojo al vacio._

_Shadow penso hacer que esta tuviese un susto de muerte para ver si asi recapacitaba un poco y se valoraba mas, asi que cuando Amy colgaba de la cadena la agarro y la solto del arbol del que estaba atada y comenzo a halar y a soltar a Amy quien para su sorpresa esta lo estaba disfrutando riendo a carcajadas y gritandole que lo hiciera mas rapido. Shadow a pesar de que habia fallado en su cometido sonrio de medio lado , ya que en esos dias era muy raro escucharla reir._

_-__**Flash back de Shadow pause-**_

Aparecio en la isla frente a la casa que el junto a Sonic habian construido viendola con melancolia. Era una cabaña de madera rodeada de palmeras y arbustos de hibiscus que adornaban un camino hecho de cocos que estaba desde la orilla de la playa hasta la parte delantera de la cada , detrás de la casa tenia una piscina natural de agua cristalina del mar que los rodeaba llena de peces y corales multicolores e igualmente rodeado de palmas. La isla era diminuta pero muy hermosa.

Se fue a la parte de atrás de la cabaña y entre las plamas que lo rodeaba estaba el cuerpo de Amy rodeado con esas hermosas flores que el mismo le habia colocado delicadamente.

Tomo a Amy y la coloco dentro del ataud de cristal que le habia comprado y tomo las flores y se las coloco alrededor nuevamente , luego lo cerro.

-_**Flash back de Shadow-**_

_Despues de un largo año corriendo detrás de ella tomo la decisión de que Amy estaria mas segura si vivia en su casa. Preparo uno de los cuartos sobrantes de su departamento y llamo a Rouge para que le llevara ropa "descente para Amy". La busco en el bar en el que comenzo a trabajar y la saco de alli._

_Ella ya no era tan rebelde en ese entonces y se le hizo mas facil ayudarla. La llevo al centro comercial a que escogiera ropa nueva y que aunque fuese provocativa que no esnseñara todo su cuerpo. Le consiguio trabajo y la llevo al cine , para que esta viera que podia divertirse de la misma forma que en los bares pero mas sanamente y sin meterse en problemas. Y le regalo un enorme peluche que ni el mismo sabia como habia sacado de la maquina , para que Amy recordara quien realmente era._

_**-Flash back de Shadow pause-**_

Cavaba un agujero en la arena siendo atormentado por sus recuerdos y con lagrimas que le empañaban la vista. Salio del hoyo y con delicadeza metio el ataud de Amy y lo deposito en el suelo.

-_**Flash back de Shadow-**_

_Dormia placidamente cuando escucho su nombre. Abrio los ojos con molestia y vio a Amy frente a el mordiendose el labio._

_-Shad disculpame por molestarte es que… bueno yo…- intento hablar jugando con los dedos de sus manos sin mirarlo.-No puedo dormir.- completo cabizbaja soltando un suspiro._

_-Porque?- pregunto soltando un gran bostezo y estirandose un poco._

_-Es que bueno yo tu sabes que ahh…- trataba de explicar apenada._

_-Si no me dices no puedo ayudarte.- le aseguro de brazos cruzados._

_-Ermm es que perdi a yellowi y nose porque no puedo dormir sin el!- Acepto frustrada._

_-Quien?-cuestiono arqueando una ceja._

_-Ahh el peluche que me regalaste! Con el que duermo todas las noches Shad.- exclamo intentando describirlo con señas de manos._

_-ohh.- susurro pensativo.-L__o vi en la cocina y lo desmembre , queme y tire sus cenizas a la basura .- bromeo sin interes encogido de ombros._

_-Nooooooo!- Chillo como una niña con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-jajajaja … Solo bromeaba. Lo lave porque estaba asqueroso.- confeso alfin con una media sonrisa._

_-Con eso no se juega!- le regaño con las manos en las caderas.- Espera…ay si esta mojado no podre dormir con el!- hablo con tristeza con sus orejas gachas._

_-Si quieres puedes intentar dormir conmigo.- sugirio viendola con sus ojos somnolientos._

_-Enserio?-pregunto incredula. Shadow solo asintio._

_Amy dio un salto de alegria y cayo en la cama y se acurruco con Shadow ,ambos durmieron placidamente acurrucados toda la noche._

_-__**Flash back de Shadow pause-**_

- "Como extrañare tus abrazos Rose."- susurro con melancolia comenzando a cubrir la tumba de su amada con arena.

Mas recuerdos inundaban su mente , no podia mas. El dolor era demasiao incluso para el. Deseaba que solo fuese una pesadilla y que pudiera despertar con Amy a su lado y que esta el despertar lo abrazara y le diera un tierno beso demostrandole lo mucho que lo amaba.

- "Ahora todo eso ha terminado , y yo solo deseo tenerla a mi lado.- pensaba dejando sus lagrimas caer en la tumba de su amada ya llena de arena.- "Daria todo lo que tengo en el mundo para ver ese pequeño pedazo de cielo devolviendome la mirada , pero ya todo eso ha terminado. Yo solo quisiera cargarla una vez mas …ya no puedo vivir conmigo mismo.- se dejaba caer de rodillas frente a la tumba con una hibiscus en su mano.

Se levanto aun sintiendose derrotado y camino frente a la casa para ver el amanecer dejandose caer en la arena y secar sus lagrimas con ira.

"Arrancare estas paginas de mi libro y las guardare , no para olvidar sino para darle prioridad a las paginas que siguen." Penso por ultimo para recostarse en la arena y dejar su mente en blanco por un momento y poder estar enpaz , como lo estara ahora su amada.

**Awwwww que no les encantoo? :') Bueno solo les recuerdo que esta historia no acabara aqui y que lo interesante esta por pasar! Muchas gracias por leerme , nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo.!**


	6. Chapter 6

**He aqui otro nuevo capitulo de esta historia random de mi imaginacion xD**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza , pero mejor tarde que nunca!**

* * *

Sonic lleno de ira corrio por todo station square buscando al erizo negro sin posibilidad alguna de encontrarlo. Freno de golpe con una rodilla en el suelo y seco un par de lagrimas que adornaban su rostro. Shadow se habia aprobechado de la situacion y Amy lo dejo de amar y todo ocurrio mientras el pensaba que lo estaba ayudando.

Sentia la traicion a flor de piel y a pesar de todo queria ese sentimiento presente , era mejor que el de saber que su amada habia muerto y el no la pudo salvar.

Sonrio con malicia y corrio en busqueda de alguien con quien desquitarse todo aquello , alguien que lo merecia y que se habiha vuelto una severa molestia para todos ellos y que ademas de todo era el responsable de todo lo que ocurrio desde aquel dia en la base en el oceano, Eggman.

Todos estaban aun incredulos al enterarse de la partida de Amy. Recien habia regresado Sonic de la muerte y se habian librado de aquel vacio y ahora volvia a aparecer , pero era mas doloroso y reciente. Cream lloraba desconsolada abrazada a un Tails serio observando a la nada. Rouge y Knuckles aun no lo podian creer y la pobre Blaze estaba mas que destrozada al no lograr salvarla , era la mas que sorprendio a todos ya que siempre se le vio como una chica que no muestra mucho lo que siente , pero a esta no le importaba ya lo que pensaran.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Shadow.- Hablo Rouge llamando la atension de todos.

-Y a Sonic…-agrego Tails viendola con la misma expresion anterior.

-A Shadow no lo encontraremos , solo aparecera cuando quiera que sepamos de el.- Advirtio Knuckles.

-Pero…-intento hablar la murcielago.

-Knuckles tiene razon. Sonic es mas predecible y es obvio a donde ha ido ya que el tampoco podra dar con Shadow.- Hablo Tails secandose una diminuta lagrima en su mejilla.

Rouge sabia que tenian razon y solo asintio abrazandose a si misma y una mirada de tristeza estaba presente en su rostro. Decidieron que Blaze llevaria a Cream con su madre para que estuviese mas tranquila y partieron al tornado junto a Tails , quien encontro una se-al que podia darles la hubicacion de la persona que buscaria Sonic.

Se infiltraron en una cueva que curiosamente en su interior estaba cubierta de cables y piezas metalicas que le daban la impresión de estar dentro de un robot cubierto por la maleza de su entorno atravez de los a-os. Tails y Rouge volaban cargando al equidna para evitar activar cualquier tipo de trampa escondida en ese oscuro pasadizo que los llevo a la verdadera base de Eggman.

El sonido de explosiones los alertaron y un grito irracundo resono por el lugar , Tails hizo una mueca con la boca sabiendo a quien pertenecia la voz.

-Sonic.-Hablo con obviedad la murcielago soltando al equidna y volando en direccion a la accion.

Los demas la alcanzaron y frente al trio un erizo azul les daba la espalda observando en sus manos la cabeza metalica de Shadow android.

-Sonic?- Le nombro con sijilo acercandose.

-Tengo que hacer esto Tails.- Susurro sombrio viendo al zorrito sobre su ombro.

-No. No tienes. Nosotros estamos aquí contigo y podemos ayudarte con tu dolor.- Intento consolarlo colocando una mano sobre su ombro.

Sonic cerro los pu-os con fuerza y se volteo para ver a su amigo a los ojos , unos ojos que ya no habian podido contener las lagrimas y se encontraban cristalinos. Luego vio a los otros que acompa-aban al zorrito y desvio la mirada al ver que el equidna negaba con la cabeza viendolo fijamente.

-Que demonios pasa aquí?- Cuestiono una voz masculina notablemente molesta.

-Tu!-Le reprocho con odio el erizo azul acercandose amenazante.

-So…Soni…c- Se le entrecorto la voz viendo al intruso y comenzo a temblar y su cuerpo se puso sudoroso.

-De esta no te salvas.- Le amenazo frunciento su ce-o y observandolo con odio.

-O…oye es…pera puedo explicarlo…ahgg.- su voz fue acayada por las manos de Sonic en su garganta.

-No tienes nada que explicar mataste a Amy y lo pagaras!- Exclamo con furia elevando a su oponente del suelo.

-Yo no la mate! Fue Mephiles!- Intento hablar apresuradamente.

Sonic arqueo una ceja y lo solto de su agarre. Eso no podia ser cierto ya que el mismo habia matado a Mephiles hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

-Tienes treinta segundos para explicarte.-hablo entredientes dandole la espalda.

-Si bueno he veras…- se rasco la cabeza con desesperacion.- Shadow android fue interseptado por otra computadora que le dio la orden directa de matar a Amy yo no la queria matar a ella. De que demonios me serviria eso?-Se explico poniendose depie sacudiendo su ropa.

-Y el es el unico capaz de hacer eso?- cuestiono el zorrito con desconfianza.

-Tu eres el otro que podria y no creo que desearas matar a tu amiga rosada o si?- intento infiltrar siza-a entre ellos.

-Insunia eso una vez mas y juro que sere yo quien acabe con tu mugrosa vida!- Grito lleno de ira el zorrito con las colas encristadas causando un gran escalofrio en eggman haciendolo retroceder un par de pasos.

Sonic ya se habia calmado un poco al saber todo aquello , pero aun asi agarro a Eggman y lo llevo junto con sus amigos a una celda anti escape que Tails creo y lo encerraron alli mientras investigaban el asunto.

Varios dias despues Tails fue a visitar a Cream para ver como seguia. Vanilla lo recibio con dulzura dejandolo pasar a la sala en la que se encontraba Blaze contandole una historia a Cream.

-Y entonces los padres de la erizo de espinas de cristal le dieron una posion que reprimio todos su poderes y la hizo verse como una chica normal para protegerla y sacarla de su planeta hasta que llegara la hora y el cello que la reprimia dentro de otro cuerpo se rompiera al ella…-Hablaba blaze viendo a Cream a los ojos , la cual la escuchaba atentamente y con ojos de ilusion.

-Hola chicas!- Saludo con su mano con algo de desanimo.

-Tails!- Exclamo alegre de ver a su amigo la conejita y corrio para abrazarlo.

-Hola Tails.- Susurro la gata lila con tristeza.

-Lamento no haber venido antes es que estamos trabajando en la busqueda de Mephiles.- Se excuso sentandose junto a ellas.

-Han sabido algo del Se-or Shadow?-cuestiono con esperanza la conejita , pero esta desaparecio al ver a su amigo negar cabizbajo.

El silencio reino por unos intantes volviendose incomodo y pesado.

-Oye y de que se trataba esa historia?- Cuestiono Tails con falso interes sacando un tema.

-No es una historia! Es real y espero algun dia conocer a Cristal!- hablo con un medio puchero infantil la conejita.

-Cristal?-pregunto sin entender.

-Cristal es la erizo de espinas de cristal ironico no?- Respondio la gata con su semblante serio.

-Ah! Si creo que he oido hablar de ella , es la forma de vida perfecta, cierto?- pregunto animado con miedo a equivocarse.

-Si.- Asintio cerrando sus ojos.

-Ese no era el Se-or Shadow?- cuestiono con inocensia.

-jaja si , pero la diferencia es que Shadow es una forma de vida creada artificialmente y ella no.- Respondio el zorrito.

-Oigan! Recuerdan que Sonic dijo que el estuvo en una isla el tiempo que pensamos que estaba muerto?- pregunto con emocion.

-Heem..-

-Seguro que Shadow fue alli! Sabe que Sonic no puede llegar a menos que sea por aire y si lo hace seria con uno de nosotros cosa que Sonic no querra.-Explico con velocidad dando un salto.

-Podemos ir? Quiero llevarle flores a Amy?- cuestiono con tristeza la conejita.

Tails decidio que lo mejor seria que fueran los tres. Se fueron al taller y se fueron en el tornado con la excusa de que era para que Cream se distrajera.

Sobrevolaron los mares buscando una isla con la descripcion de Sonic y a la lejania vieron una identica a la descrita. Aterrizaron y se bajaron viendo a todas direcciones buscando al erizo negro.

-Que hacen aquí?- Cuestiono una voz grave a espaldas de ellos.

Cream vio sobre su ombro con temor y noto a Shadow cruzado de brazos y con expresion seria detrás de ellos.

-Se-or Shadow porfavor permitame darle unas flores a Amy?- Rogo con lagrimas en su ojos volteandose a verlo.

Shadow lo penso por unos segundos y observo el avion en busqueda de alguien mas.

-Solo somos nosotros tres.-Susurro Tails con sus orejas gachas contagiado por el animo de su amiga.

-Esta bien.- respondio sin interes para caminar en direccion a la tumba de Amy.

Todos lo siguieron en silencio observando el maravilloso ambiente de la isla en la que estaba viviento este ahora. Pasaron por un peque-o estanque con cuidado y luego vieron un peque-o jardin rodeando una lapida con la foto de una Amy sonriente en esta. No tenia ninguna palabra ni fecha ni nada y esta estaba hecha de cristal. Muchas flores de colores reposaban en el suelo y Cream junto a Blaze procedieron a arrodillarse frente a la tumba de su amiga.

Tails vio pon un momento a Shadow a los ojos quien se encontraba recostado a una palmera con sus brazos cruzados y observandolos con atension. Pero el zorrito noto algo en esos ojos , Shadow por mas serio y molesto que fuera siempre tenia un gran brillo en sus ojos , ahora estos se encontraban opacos y sin brillo como si el alma de el due-o de estos hubiera salido de su cuerpo sin deseos de regresar.

-Es muy hermoso lo que haz hecho aquí y es perfecto el lugar para que Amy descanse en paz.-Hablo la conejita entre lagrimas colocando el ramo de lirios que le habia hecho a su amiga.

Un sonido ensordesedor los alerto y derrepente la lapida se craqueo y fragmento en dos partes. Shadow se acerco viendo con molestia la lapida y otro ruido mas resono en sus orejas mas sin embargo ahora la arena en el sobre la tumba de Amy se convirtio en agua y formo una peque-a piscina dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Que rayos?-susurro Tails para acercarse , pero Shadow lo detuvo con recelo y se acerco para observar en el fondo.

Otro ruido mas los alerto y el agua salpico cuan meteoro sobre el mar y obligo a todos a cubrirse del agua. Pronto el agua detuvo su cauce y una silueta se pudo apreciar frente a ellos.

Una erizo roja de vetas purpuras y ojos del mismo color los observaba con confusion al tiempo que el agua escurria por su cuerpo y caia hecha hielo. Shadow fue el primero en acercarse.

-Que haz hecho con la tumba de Rose?- cuestiono con ira apretando los pu-os.

-Que?-pregunto algo deshorientada viendolo sin entender.

Shadow se abalanzo sobre esta y la acorralo contra una palmera viendola directamente a los ojos.

-No lo volvere a preguntar.-hablo entrediente amenazante al tiempo que los demas reaccionaban y lo trataban de separar de esta.

-Shadow tranquilizate! Debemos saber primero que ocurrio.- intento calmarlo el zorrito sin éxito.

-No me importa lo que paso!- Exclamo sacandoselos de encima.

-No me dejas de otra.-Hablo la gata lanzandole una bola de fuego y haciendolo caer al suelo.

Todos corrieron hacia la erizo que caia pesadamente sobre el suelo con una expresion de dolor. Tails la observo y noto como una herida en su cuello comenzaba a cerrarse y se espanto , retrocediendo par de pasos.

-Estas bien?-cuestiono preocupada la conejita ayudandola a pararse.

-Yo…no lo se.- susurro con melancolia cabizbaja.

-Quien eres?- Pregunto el zorrito a la distancia.

-No… recuerdo. Como llegue aquí?-pregunto viendo en todas direcciones.

Shadow reacciono y se acerco a paso firme , no sin antes darle una mirada asesina a la gata, y la rodeo cuan tiburon al acecho. Se detuvo frente a ella y la vio directo a los ojos.

-Si no recuerdas realmente yo te hare recordar.- Le advirtio agarrandola del brazo y sacando su esmeralda para sacarlos de alli.

Pero algo paso. Un choque electrico los obligo a apartarse bruscamente. El clima cambio repentinamente y la temperatura bajo de sobremanera. La erizo se paro y vio a todos sin entender.

-No es posible…-susurro la gata lila incredula al tiempo que se acercaba.

-Es ella.- susurro la conejita con ojos so-adores acercandose a la desconocida.

-Quien? De que hablan?- cuestionaba sin entender.

-La erizo de espinas de cristal.- respondieron al unisono las feminas.

Shadow observo a la erizo de pies a cabeza y noto como unas largas y puntiagudas espinas resaltaban en su espalda. Si era la erizo de espinas de cristal , eso era obvio para el , pero que significaba aquello? Eso era lo que le intrigaba.

Por su parte Tails solo apreciaba el ambiente volver a la normalidad como si nada hubiese pasado. Y como el curioso genio que era queria respuestas especificas sobre lo sucedido.

-Realmente no recuerdas quien eres?-Pregunto la gata lila intentando no mostrar mucho interes.

-No. Mi mente esta en blanco.- Afirmo cabizbaja.

-Esperen! No pueden darle seguridad de que es quien ustedes piensan. Debemos investigar mejor antes de llegar a una conclusion.- Interrumpio el zorrito.

-Bien y que sugieres que hagamos?- pregunto con exasperacion al genio la felina.

-Se de alguien que puede ayudarnos a encontrar respuestas.- respondio rascandose la frente no muy convencido.

-Eggman.-Agrego retomando su actitud seria Shadow y uniendose al grupo.

* * *

**Bueno me disculpo si tiene muchos horrores ortograficos ya que no tuve oportunidad de editarlo. Espero que les agradara el capitulo... Nos leeremos pronto :D**


End file.
